The Heroes League
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: Co Written Nerwen Aldarion. AU. In a world gone array, three superheroes emerge to stop the injustices and seek revenge for persnal vendettas TeylaRonon Shweir
1. A World Needs Saving

Disclaimer: We own zip, natta, nothing.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: We needed a little break from the Libra Trilogy and this story came to mind. This little gem came to me while watching Smallville and complaining about Superman Returns and suddenly this idea struck us. If you like superheroes you will LOVE this story. Enjoy.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: I love this story, this first one is almost entirely spanky and if you can't tell Teyla is like Lois Lane and Ronon is Superman, it follows the old adage of superheroes, falling in love but lying to them. There is always a special place in our hearts for Lois and Clark, M.J. and Peter Parker and all the other superhero couples, this gives all of you the chance to add Teyla and Ronon, John and Elizabeth to the list.

Note: The song mentioned is Save Me by Remy Zero. It is also the Smallville theme song.

* * *

The Heroes League

Chapter 1: A World Needs Saving

Stars studded the black sky and helped illuminate the city below. Tall skyscrapers rose up from the earth and desperately tried to touch the heavens but fell short every time. This was Atora, the core planet of the galaxy. There was no set central government, most of the systems depended on themselves. But the newly elected council of Atora was trying to convince the rest of the galaxy to bind together in an alliance. Success came slowly but they refused to give up.

With all their attention focused on other worlds, the council failed to see the growing problems on their own world. Crime was rising rapidly on Atora and the authorities were having difficulty handling it on their own, something criminals took joy in.

Glass shattered a harsh sound that echoed through the still air. Pursing their lips to keep from laughing at their triumph, the two bandits climbed inside the jewelry store. Their torches shone on the prizes resting inside the glass cases. Diamonds sparkled like sun shining upon snow. Emeralds, rubies and sapphires gleamed with green, red and blue rainbows. The twinkle of the jewels was a promise of the wealth these two would gain once they pulled this off.

They used the butts of their torches the break the cases and ripped the jewels out with greedy hands. No alarms blare to signal their misdeeds, no lights flashed as a cry for help. The cunning burglars had long since disconnected them. No one was coming to stop them from leaving with their loot.

Once the jewelry store was cleaned out, they hefted their sacks, "Let's go," the leader of the two said.

A dark frame filled the gaping hole of the broken window, "You're not going anywhere."

Damn! One of the neighbors in the apartment complex across the street must have grown a heart and called the police. "Bad idea, Copper," the bandit leered, dropped his load and pulled out s gun from his belt. Smiling, he fired three shots anticipating the look of horror on his victims face.

The bullets whizzed through the air and struck the man. They didn't make so much as a ping of noise as they bounced off his body and rattled to the floor. Shocked by the fact that the man was not dead as he should have been, the second bandit dropped his bag and trembled as he raised his torch.

He obviously was not a member of the police force. The uniform he wore was fairly tight and showed off the fact he was of large build and very muscular. It was black with silver edging, making him appear even more powerful. A black mask surrounded his eyes and kept the upper half of his face hidden.

The man kicked the bullets away and began to step menacingly toward the criminals. The second one backed away in fear but the leader was bolder. He continued to fire his gun, praying to the Guardians that one bullet would get through. The masked man's face was blank as he swatted at the bullets and continued to walk towards him. He reached out and twisted the muzzle of the gun so it faced its bearer.

Seeing that this man was not human the bandit was afraid. He dropped his mangled gun and started to back away but he was grabbed by the man and flung outside on the street, his body scraped a little from the jagged edges of the broken window. A spurt of loyalty entered the second bandit and he raced forward to stop their attacker. He felt like he had just slammed into a brick wall. He reeled back a fist and punched his chest. The bandit let out a cry of pain as he cradled his wounded hand. The man lifted him off of his feet and hurled him over to his friend.

The next morning as the citizens emerged from their homes, an old woman spied a strange sight as she left her ground apartment to shop for groceries. Two men, dressed in black, were tied back to back and gagged. They weren't restrained with rope but instead with pipe that had been ripped from the building and twisted around them.

* * *

While there were local police that walked the streets of Atora taking care of as much of the petty crime as possible, the council of Atora was not blind to the fact that more help would be needed. The help came from the AIB or the Atora Investigation Bureau, the agents of this department worked to uncover the truth about major crime lords and rings within the city of Atora as well as the more unusual aspects of the city, these happenings rarely occurred but when they did they usually left a pretty big mark…like the one happening now.

All the agents in the office were buzzing about the latest news, it wasn't everyday that two thieves were snared by an outside source and it had never happened where they were tied up with pipe!

Truthfully this wasn't the first incident like this, for a couple weeks now there had been reports of a man dressed in black and attacking people…it just so happened that these people were criminals. The most important question on the agent's minds, was he for them or against them?

They were all also wondering who Jack O'Neill would assign to investigate this masked man, which is why eyebrows were raised when he called Teyla Emmagen into his office. Teyla had been an investigator for several years, her record was clean and she had never been a problem, the AIB was her life so it came to no one's surprise that she might be the one chosen.

Teyla had her own thoughts about the man dressed in black but rather than share them with the rest of the agents she kept them to herself as she walked into Jack's office wondering why he wanted to see her and trying to dampen the hope she had for what it might be.

"Emmagen," Jack said as she took a seat, "I assume you've heard about the latest run in with our favorite masked man."

"Of course," Teyla replied, "it's hard to ignore two men being tied up with metal."

"Yes well we can't afford to ignore this anymore," Jack explained, "what I need you to do is find out anything you can about this guy especially if he's working for a crime lord."

"You want me to track down a man who wears a mask, can bend steel and throw a thief forty feet and you want me to do it alone?!" Teyla asked incredulously.

"No," Jack told her and Teyla was visibly relieved, "I'm assigning you a partner his name is Ronon Dex."

Teyla turned her head to see a very large and muscular man entering and her eyes widened. Jack assumed it was the first time she's laid eyes on him, but unknown to him Teyla had been watching the brand new agent since he'd been hired…and she'd liked what she'd seen.

"H…h…hi," Teyla choked out suddenly wishing the ground would swallow her up. If only Ronon would stop staring at her with such perfect green eyes maybe she could actually form a coherent sentence.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked a little confused at Teyla's behavior.

"No," she squeaked out mentally kicking herself.

"You're Teyla right?" Ronon asked sitting down next to her, Teyla nodded doing her best to avoid his eyes, "You've heard about you."

"Oh you have?" Teyla said her voice sounding a little funny, "I've uh seen you…around…here." _I am such an idiot_ Teyla thought.

Jack looked at her a little strangely, "Okay then, well as you know you two are here to find what ever information you can about this guy we want to know if he's working for us or against us and we need to know as soon as possible."

"We'll do it," Teyla finally said normally, she was ready to get out of the office and find her bearings that way she didn't act like a total fool every time she came near Ronon.

She stood up to follow Ronon as he left the office and she was enjoying watching him walk away, which was why she was a little startled when Jack pulled her aside before she could leave. "You're still working on the Kel project…_alone_ don't let Dex hear about it."

Teyla nodded, "I understand."

"Good," He told her before letting her leave.

Teyla didn't see Ronon again until the end of the day as they left the AIB building at the same time. She blushed at little at her foolishness earlier; Teyla still didn't know how she was going to handle being his partner.

"After you," Ronon said graciously letting her go first; she couldn't help but smile at his manner.

And Ronon couldn't help but admire the view…Teyla hadn't been the only one checking someone out.

* * *

Outside the Bureau, the traffic on Atora was congested. Horns blared in protest as busy people tried illegal moves to get to their destinations. Travel moved slowly and tempers were high. In a grungy autopod, there was one person who didn't care about the traffic. He was content cranking up his music as loud as he could as he creeped through the highway.

John Sheppard switched the station once the song ended to catch the news on his new home. "Kel Enterprises recently purchased Granton Biotics in hopes of starting an experiment on embryo research…" Too boring, he switched the channel, "Senator Delfman was caught outside a strip club…" Next, "The latest news, two burglars were caught outside a jewelry store, tied together with a pipe," Now that was interesting, John turned up the volume. The robotic tone of the woman's voice filled the autopod as she continued, "Citizens found the two criminals restrained by a pipe early this morning after they were stopped trying to rob a jewelry store. It is apparently another appearance by what people are calling the Black Steel, a masked man with inhuman strength and impenetrable skin. The police don't have any leads on who he is and still don't know if he is trying to uphold the law or is just another criminal."

_That is a good question_, John speculated to himself, _looks like I'll have to follow up on this guy_.

Now the news turned to an even more interesting subject, "Authorities are still on the look out for Acastus Kolya, a local crime lord behind the Golden Star Bank robbery. Unfortunately, they have no leads."

John gripped the controls even tighter, _I'll find him; you can count on that._

* * *

A couple days later Teyla and Ronon were in the commons area at the AIB building, they'd been working on the Black Steel for a couple hours now and they both needed something to recharge their energy.

"You want some coffee?" Ronon asked her as he walked to the counter to get some for himself.

"No," Teyla replied, "I never liked it much," she confessed.

"Okay, I think there's some tea here," he suggested.

"That would be great thanks," she said as she pulled out some newspapers. The headlines screamed about the Black Steel along with pictures of the unfortunate thieves.

"I wouldn't call those reliable sources," Ronon said sitting back down.

"You'd be surprised," Teyla explained, "the press isn't restricted like we are so sometimes so they find things we don't, like here," she pointed to a picture on one of the papers, "somebody was able to get a picture of him."

"If it's not a fake," Ronon pointed out.

Teyla sighed, "I will concede to that," she took the newspaper back and stared at the picture, "I wish I could meet him there are so many questions I would ask."

"Do you agree with the papers," Ronon asked, "do you think he is actually a criminal?"

Teyla thought for a moment, "Truthfully…no I think that he might actually be here to help us."

Ronon raised an eyebrow, "Really why?"

"I know he has caused a lot of money in damages and his methods are certainly unorthodox but _all_ of the people he's attacked were criminals in the middle of committing a crime," Teyla pointed out, "he's done a lot more good than bad."

"Sounds like you admire him a lot," Ronon said.

"Somebody who could use his amazing gifts for his own gain but instead uses them to help others; that is someone worth admiring."

"I don't disagree," he replied. The two of them shared a smile and a moment in which Teyla could have sworn she saw sparks, finally she turned away afraid if she continued to look at him she might just melt into a puddle on the floor.

"So…you haven't been here long," Teyla began fishing for information, "where are you from?"

"I'm from Sateda," Ronon explained, "but I haven't been there in years."

Teyla nodded, "I understand considering what happened."

"It's in the past," Ronon replied but Teyla could hear the sadness in his voice which explained why he would change the subject, "What about you, are you a native of Atora?"

"No I'm from Athos, it's a small planet," Teyla told him, "I moved away a long time ago, I wanted to do something for the galaxy and I figured this was the best place to start."

"Oh," Ronon was silent for a moment before asking, "Did you leave anyone behind?"

"No my mother had died when I was young and my father passed away a few years ago," she explained.

"Actually I meant did you leave…_anyone_ behind."

"Oh," she finally realized what he meant, "you mean…no there wasn't anyone…like that now or ever." If Teyla had been looking at Ronon, she would have seen a pleased look on Ronon's face; unfortunately she was busy wondering the same thing about him, "So…what about you…does your wife like that fact that you're an agent?"

"I'm not married," Ronon told her.

"Oh…your girlfriend then."

He shook his head again, "I don't have one." They stared at each other again until Teyla felt her cheeks growing warm. Were there rules against what she was thinking? She'd have to look it up, at any rate it definitely wouldn't be right to attack your partner in the common room, no matter how pleasurable it might be.

"Maybe we should go…I still have a lot of work to do on another case," Teyla admitted standing up, "I'll see you later."

She left hoping and praying he hadn't heard how fast her heart had been beating…or the desire in her eyes.

* * *

The Ressidal Apartments housed mediocre apartments at fairly good prices. Most of the residents were either older couples in need for comfortable but cheap homes or young, medium job holders.

In apartment 3B, Elizabeth Weir was busy going over several important documents. She had finished her dinner earlier but had yet to do the dishes. She had more vital things on her mind. The papers were spread out on the sofa and she was calmly reading through them one by one.

A strange sort of pulse interrupted her thoughts and she stared up at the ceiling with a sigh. The light fixture above her was quivering and her ears picked up a few muffled words.

Letting out another sigh, this one of frustration, Elizabeth tossed down the papers and left the sofa. On her way up to apartment 3C, she began to hear the actual lyrics to the song:

_Somebody save me  
Let your waters break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay, stay  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you_

At last she reached the door to her new neighbor's apartment and wondered over why the miracle that it was still attached to its hinges considering the earsplitting sound inside. She knocked softly at first but there was no answer. What a surprise. She tried again, this time a little louder. Still nothing.

Now wondering if the occupant inside had gone deaf from the music, Elizabeth pounded on the door with her fist. Finally it swung open to reveal one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen. She wasn't sure if it was his hair, which was a few shades darker than hers and in some messy, bed hair like style, or if it was his dark hazel eyes that seemed to burn her with their gaze, but her insides went topsy-turvy and her heart began an involuntary beat. The fact that he was shirtless wasn't helping.

It was his music that brought her back to reality as well as her chagrin. "Do you realize how loud it is?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, not hearing her question due to his music.

"Do you realize how loud it is?!" she asked louder this time.  
"Hold on," he said and left her standing in his doorway. The music was cut off abruptly and he returned, "What?" he asked again.

"Are you going deaf?"

The handsome man looked at her strangely, "No."

"Oh, than is there some other reason why you are blasting your music so loud my ceiling is falling apart?" she asked flippantly, wondering why she had found this man so attractive in the first place.

He smiled and then she remembered. "If you wanted to join me all you had to do was ask."

Now she frowned, "What? Are you insane? I'm complaining about your loud music and you're flirting with me?"

"Pretty much."

She let out a long sigh, "Keep it down or I'm calling the super."

As she was walking away she heard him say, "And they say good neighbors are hard to find." His sarcasm was blatantly obvious and Elizabeth knew he had successfully gotten in one last dig. Living with him directly above her was going to be about as fun as walking over a bed of broken glass barefoot.

* * *

On the other side of the city Ronon Dex entered his own much nicer apartment. It was simple and masculine; he never really did give the furnishings much thought besides he hired someone else to take care of it so that it was livable.

He switched on the holoprojector, the news was on and Ronon only semi listened to the woman on the screen. "In other news the AIB still refuses to comment on the incident involving the Black Steel but sources say that they are investigating this masked man…"

Ronon rolled his eyes; he shouldn't be surprised that they were still talking about that, considering the situation it was almost worth laughing over. Then his thoughts turned to what Teyla had said, she thought that the Black Steel was working for the people not with the crime lords, she admired him, she wanted to meet him.

That made Ronon smile, if only she knew the truth.

The news woman was still stalking, "perhaps the biggest question on everyone's mind is who is this masked man working for or even more so who _he_ is?  
Ronon's eyes turned to the suit hanging up, the black and silver entwining in a simple pattern, the most important part was the mask hiding the truth from everyone the secret of who he was.

Show time.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Next chap John and Ronon team up and Teyla gets into a little trouble and her knight in shining...spandex comes to her rescue. 


	2. Heroes Rise

Disclaimer: We own absolutely nothing

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: John and Elizabeth meet again and the sparks fly, but not the good kind. (sigh) Unfortunatley, the real Sparkiness doesn't happen until the two short stories following this one and then the major sequal following them. But I think you'll enjoy it anyways.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Yeah I love this chapter because Teyla meets the Black Steel and there is more flirting between them so Spanky goodness all around, and if you think this chapter is Spankified...just wait until NEXT chapter. :-)

* * *

Chapter 2: Heroes Rise

A large transporter came to a stop at a seedier part of Atora and several men crowded around it. The driver got out and walked over the leader of the gang.

"Did you bring the goods?" the leader asked.

"Did you bring the cash?" A stack of credits was tossed at him and the man caught it. He flipped through the bills and was satisfied with the count, "It's all yours."

"Let's unload, boys," the leader said to his men and they immediately snapped to attention and got to work unloading several crates from the back of the transporter. The leader, Shawn Orin, was a wealthy drug lord and the cargo was his latest stock.

"Something tells me that's not candy in those crates."

Orin whipped around and one of his men dropped his load when they saw who had spoken. It was that man from the news, the one everyone called Black Steel. Rumors said that he was invincible but Orin was never one to believe gossip. "You better walk away and forget what you've seen or else the dogs won't even be able to find your corpse."

"First you have to kill me," the Black Steel replied, "and I'm a hard man to kill."

Orin glared at him, "Unload em boys."

Immediately, his men dropped the crates and pulled out their automatics. "I'll say this again, get out."

The masked man challenged him with his eyes and took a step forward. "Shoot him," the drug lord ordered.

Bullets ripped through the air and stuck the Black Steel but, like the rumors said, they bounced off of him. Seeing that he was dealing with the abnormal, Orin backed away behind his men while they were forced to stand their ground.

Ronon grabbed one man, still firing, and flung him against the transporter. Three men scattered at that but the rest were braver and continued to hurl bullets at him.

"Forget the guns," Orin barked, "Attack him together."

The remaining six did as their boss said and dropped their weapons. Three pulled out knives as they surrounded the super-human. Ronon wasn't worried.

They ganged up together but even the blades shattered upon contact with his skin. He batted them away, shoving them back against the wall, the transporter and the crates. He was too busy fighting to notice Orin stepping behind him with a large pipe in his hands. He reeled it back, prepared to slam it into the Ronon's skull, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Orin turned around and saw no one that it until he looked up. Another masked man clad in a red uniform was flying directly above him. He waved flippantly before punching the drug lord in the face.

When he heard the sound of knuckles meeting flesh, Ronon turned around to see the flying man. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Just dropped in," was the reply, "Watch out!"

Heading his warning, Ronon kicked the man wielding a knife. The assailant arced through the air and smashed into a crate, breaking it open.

"Thanks," Ronon said."

"No problem," the man in red said before flying back into the sky. Ronon watched him and wondered if he had just met a new ally.

* * *

Amidst the other buildings and complexes rose an impressive structure. One of the tallest skyscrapers on Atora, it rose up until it very nearly touched the clouds. A large spike rested on top of its long, rectangular base and held a golden orb. When daylight touched it, the sphere gave off the appearance of a second sun. 

This was the head of Kel Enterprises and its owner was sitting comfortably at his desk going over the latest reports from his other establishments. It was a small empire he had carefully created over the years but it was strong. The money he had received from his company had made Kel an extremely wealthy man but he was no fool. Money would not save him from the fate that awaited him but it would help him find the answer he was looking for.

His assistance, Doria, entered his office bearing a planner. "Mr. Corden, your meeting has been postponed to three o'clock."

"Thank you Doria," Kel said as he retrieved a news-script from underneath the reports.

"Is there anything you need, sir?"

"Not at this time," he told her before she left the office.

He sipped his coffee and stared at the headline on the paper. **Black Steel Spotted Again**, a reminder that _they_ were here.

* * *

That night, John was once again dressed in his red uniform that had been made for him many years ago. Except he wasn't going to indulge in his nightly hobby this time, instead he was out searching for the Black Steel. 

Last night's meeting had been a total accident but now he had every intention of finding him. It was the perfect chance to find an ally on his little quest. He wasn't stupid. He knew in order to find a crime fighter you need a crime. In order to find a crime you just follow the sirens.

His race around Atora reaped its rewards when he found three gang members chained to a lamp post. He looked around but saw no one else in sight. "Shit, there's two of them!" one of them men exclaimed.

"Where's the man who captured you?" John asked the one who'd spoken up.

"Right behind you," he heard the gruff voice of the Black Steel say. John turned around and sure enough, the masked man in black was there. "I've been waiting for you."

"How'd you know I was coming?"

"I heard you," upon his frown Ronon grinned a little, "Follow me; I know someplace where we can talk."

Ronon led John through Atora, leaving the men he'd captured for the authorities to find. He stopped at a large house in one of the ritzier parts of the city. "What are we doing here?" John asked, "Breaking and Entering?"

"I own this place," he said with a chuckle.

"Wow, you must be loaded!"

"My father made a fortune on Sateda," he said as he led John inside, "Just don't tell anyone."

"Right you've got to hide your secret identity," he said as he took in the marble floors and antique busts slightly dusty. A large grand staircase stood before him and a chandelier graced the ceiling above it. "Man, now I'm wishing I had your life right now."

"Apparently our lives do have one thing in common."

"True," John said, "How about we take these off?" he pointed to his mask before removing it. "The name's John Sheppard."

"Ronon Dex."

"So what's your story?" John asked as he was led into a comfortable living room and took a seat on the velvet sofa.

"I don't tell my history to strangers."

"Understandable, but you can at least tell me your powers," John said.

"I'm strong," he stated.

"You think?" he joked, "What else."

"I can hear from pretty far away."

"That explains how you knew I was coming," John said, "Anything else?"

"Nothing can pierce my skin," Ronon said, "Not even bullets."

"Well we share that one," he replied, "But unlike you, I can fly."

"Noticed that one."

John smiled, "And I have super-speed."

"Heard that one."

This time he chuckled, "Do you have a weakness?"

Ronon's smile faded and he frowned, "Why do you want to know?"

"Cause, I have one," he admitted, "It's these strange, silver rock-like crystal things. Whenever I touch them I get weak and lose all my powers."

"Same thing happens to me," Ronon confessed.

"Weird," John muttered before shaking the thought away, "So, it looks like we're after the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"We're both taking down crimes at night," John explained, "And I have a feeling we are both after something personal."

Ronon nodded, "Kel…he destroyed Sateda."

"I heard about that, course he swept it under the rug right?"

"Yeah," he said, "but I'm not going to let him get away with it." Ronon sat there in silence, remembering about what the bastard had done this family, his world. Finally he pushed the ugly memories away, "What about you?"

"I've got no beef with Kel," John said, "It's the crime lord Kolya I'm after."

"I've heard of him," Ronon said, "The drug lord, Orin, was on his payroll."

"That's why I was there last night," he replied, "Since we both have the same goal, how about we team up together? Two heads are better than one."

"Guess you can't argue with that logic," he agreed, holding out his hand.

John shook it gratefully, "Wait till the Media finds out about this," he teased, "Wonder what name they'll crack out for me."

Even Ronon had to laugh at that. "So what do you do for a living?"

"I fly tourists around Atora," John said, "It's a crummy job but it pays rent. What about you?"

He couldn't help but smile, "I'm an AIB agent."

"Obviously you enjoy your job."

Ronon's smile widened as he thought of his beautiful partner, "I love it."

* * *

Elizabeth hated her job. It was as simple as that, she hated the mountains and mountains of paperwork, she hated having people call her 'excuse me' and she hated that she was always asked the most ridiculous questions. 

She was the secretary to Robert Kinsey the most odious man alive and just then another agent of the AIB put yet another stack of paper on her desk. She groaned as the agent retreated away, her options were to sort through paper for the rest of her life or waste some time and go get a cup of coffee from the common room. Elizabeth decided the latter seemed like the best option.

Elizabeth was just stirring the sugar into her steaming cup of coffee when Teyla walked in, "Hey," she said greeting the other woman, "hiding out from paper work like I am?"

"Unfortunately," Teyla said sitting down next to her. Teyla hadn't had a nice chat with the secretary in a while, they had always exchanged pleasant words and Teyla had tried to arrange a lunch between them ever since they met but Elizabeth had always found one excuse after the next to decline.

"So I hear you were the one assigned to track down the Black Steel," Elizabeth began, "congratulations."

"I wasn't the only one assigned to it," Teyla explained, "I'm partnered with Ronon Dex."

Elizabeth grinned mischievously, "Oh the one you've been eyeing lately."

Teyla turned to her surprised, "How did you…what makes you say that?"

"When I'm at my desk I see all," Elizabeth explained still grinning.

Teyla shook her head sheepishly, "I can barely get two sentences out when I'm around him," Teyla admitted, "It's just…when ever I'm near him I feel like doing things that are scandalous." She turned back to Elizabeth, "Are there rules about thinking such things about your partner?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I'd have to look it up," but the impish smile returned, "Besides from the way he was looking at you yesterday I doubt he'd mind _accommodating_ you."

"Really?" Teyla asked curious and more than a little gleeful.

"Yes so I wouldn't worry over it too much."

Teyla smiled, "Well we've talked about my romance prospects what about yours?"

Elizabeth groaned, "I have none, the only man in my life is my annoying neighbor."

"I'm intrigued," Teyla said, interested.

"There is nothing intriguing about it," Elizabeth explained, "he lives in the apartment above mine and he was playing his music way too loud."

"So what did you do about it?"

"I confronted him…" She hesitated before continuing, "…and he flirted with me."

Teyla laughed, "What a gentleman," she said sarcastically.

"I'll survive," Elizabeth told her.

They had been enjoying such a pleasant conversation that Teyla decided to try once again, "I was wondering maybe you and I could have some lunch some time…maybe this afternoon, it would be nice to talk some more."

Elizabeth's face fell, "Oh well…actually I'm very busy…I have a ton of paperwork remember and I should get back to it."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow…I have to…uh…" Elizabeth racked her brain for a suitable lie but Teyla stopped her.

"Oh…I get it," she said dejected standing up, "I just…I don't understand why I every time I try to become your friend you…" she shook her head, "never mind."

Elizabeth watched Teyla go, wishing once again that friendship was something she could have…but unfortunately her life, her secrets wouldn't allow it. She sighed and pushed her loneliness aside so she could go back to her private work. She pulled out a magazine so it seemed she was merely catching up on the latest gossip when in fact there was a secret page tucked within.

She failed to see her least favorite neighbor arrive in the common room, looking for the same man Teyla had spoken of. He didn't find Ronon but smiled when he saw her.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" he asked cheerfully.

Elizabeth gasped from being startled and her green eyes glared at him, "What are you doing here?"

"A friend of mine told me to meet him here," he explained, confiscating the seat next to her.

"Your friend has poor taste," she replied, making his smile grow.

"Oh I agree," John said, "His taste in music leaves something to be desired."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Who is your friend so I can warn him to find someone else to befriend rather than you?"

He chuckled, "Ronon Dex."

Her brows rose in surprise, "Well, he is certainly becoming popular lately."

"What do you mean?"

"It's something private," she replied and closed her magazine so she could get another cup of coffee.

John's eyes fell to the magazine, "What are you reading?" he asked as he reached for it.

"Don't!" she cried and snatched it away from him, "Can't you respect other people's privacy?"

He frowned, "It's just a magazine."

The obvious curiosity on his face worried Elizabeth and she was relieved to see Ronon walking through the door, "Your friend is here now, so if you please excuse me."

John watched as she walked away, more interested than ever in her and what she was hiding.

* * *

"This certainly is a step down from the mansion," John surmised as he walked into his new friend's apartment. 

"I have to keep up appearances," he explained as he walked over to the refrigerator and tossed John a beer.

He caught it with a smile, "Why don't you tell anyone about your money?"

"It all goes back to Kel and Sateda," Ronon said softly and his friend could see that he would indulge no further information. So he steered to another subject.

"How are we going to get Kolya and Kel?"

"I've been thinking about that," Ronon said, "Kel is a hard one because he's got money and resources, we'll have to break into his offices and warehouses to find anything. As for Kolya, I know on good authority he has a base situated by the piers on the southern edge of the city."

"We'll start there then," John stated as he took a swig of his beer, "We'll bring him down and then Kel."

"Right," Ronon agreed, "we'll get the justice we deserve."

* * *

Just outside, Teyla's heart pounded as she knocked on Ronon's apartment door. She had found some more information on the Black Steel but Ronon had already left the AIB building. 

But to her surprise another man opened the door; he had messy dark brown hair and hazel eyes that widened when he saw her. A slow smile appeared on his face, "And what can I do for you?"

Teyla was shocked by the man's obvious ogling, "I'm sorry I must have the wrong apartment," she said a little bewildered, "Do you know where Ronon Dex's apartment is?"

"This is it," he told her but still grinned, "but are you sure you want to see him?"

"I'm just interested in seeing him but thank you," Teyla told him a little too politely.

He just shook his head, "Ronon some girl here is interested in you." Teyla could have killed him for saying that.

And with that Ronon appeared, "Teyla come on in."

Teyla was still eyeing the stranger even as she walked in, "Who's your friend?"

"This is John Sheppard," Ronon introduced him, "and he's harmless…as long as you don't fall sway to his charms."

"I'm sure," Teyla agreed laughing a little and stepping closer to Ronon.

John wasn't blind to the painfully obvious spark between them, "I'll leave you two alone," he said pretending to be utterly fascinated by something on the table on the other side of the room…still within earshot of the two and if they'd taken their eyes off each other for a second they would have seen him sneaking glances at them a knowing smile on his face.

After a moment of silence where the two just looked at each other Ronon finally asked, "So why are you here?"

Suddenly remembering her reason Teyla fumbled for the papers in her bag, "Oh yes well some new information has come out," she explained showing him the reports, "some witness…or rather criminals that were chained to a lamp post reported that the Black Steel has a partner now...they're calling him the Red Eagle."

John started coughing and Teyla turned to look at him, "Are you alright?"

He nodded his head still coughing and turned away from her, Teyla saw an amused look on Ronon's face that confused Teyla but she didn't press further, "Anyway they're saying that he is incredibly fast and that he can fly!"

"No kidding," Ronon said all the while looking at John.

"That's pretty cool," John said in a restrained voice.

Ronon turned back to Teyla, "So do you want to meet this guy too?" John perked up at that.

Teyla shook her head, "Maybe…at any rate I only want to meet the Black Steel even more now, there are just too many questions and not enough answers." Her eyes darted back to John before she leaned in closer to Ronon in an effort to keep John from hearing, "I've set up a way so that I can meet him."

"How did you do that?" Ronon asked a little worried about where this is going.

"The one thing the Black Steel is drawn to is crime," she explained, "so I'm going to give him one."

"You're going to commit a crime?"

"No I'm going to be the victim of one," Teyla continued, "I've hired two men who are going to 'attack' me tonight, I know the odds of the Black Steel showing up are small but at least I have a chance and at the worst I've lost out on some money."

"You could get hurt," Ronon pointed out.

"I can take care of myself," Teyla told him, "I know how to handle situations like this."

"Still something could go wrong," Ronon said pointedly, he couldn't help but put a hand on her shoulder. Teyla turned her head staring at his hand, forcing him to turn her head to look at him, but his hand didn't let go of her face but instead gently caressed her cheek, so softly Teyla could barely feel it, "I don't want you to get hurt," he told her so quiet it was barely a whisper.

"I know," she whispered back as she stepped away, "but this is something I have to do. Teyla turned away but paused and place a hand on his arm, "I'll be careful, I promise."

She walked towards the door turning only to say good-bye and leaving the two men alone. John walked back up to Ronon who was still staring at the place Teyla had stood, "Well…at least now I know why you love your job."

* * *

The night was as black as ink but the lamps lining the streets gave Teyla ample light as she walked through the city. This was a much bleaker part of Atora but it served as the perfect place for her little production. 

Darting her eyes right to left, she tried to spy the men she had hired but they were proving too elusive. She could only hope that they stuck to their agreement and didn't just run off with her money.

As she past a dumpster, Teyla caught the harsh smell of smoke and knew someone was nearby. Three men stepped out from behind the dumpster, two of them holding cigarettes, and smiled at her. "Hi there sweet-cheeks," one of them said, the lamp light reflecting off of his shaven, tattooed head.

Her heart beginning to pound in fear, she could hope that they would leave her alone but it came to no surprise when the bald man grabbed her arm. "Why don't you come here and get a taste of this?"

With a grunt of effort, Teyla back kicked him, forcing him to release her. She took of running but she could hear their footsteps and their wild shouts as they took pleasure in the chase. She weaved into one ally and saw she had made a grave error. A tall, black wall rose up in front of her with no possible way of escape.

"We've got you now, doll-face," a second man leered at, flicking open a glimmering knife. Teyla continued to walk away from them until her back hit the wall. She shut her eyes, praying for some kind of miracle.

The sudden sound of flesh pounding on flesh forced her eyes to open. The three men were now backing away from her, one of them clutching and wounded jaw. A mountain of man stood in front of her dressed in black.

"It's the Black Steel," one man whispered.

"We're going," another spoke up.

"Yeah we don't want no trouble."

"Good," the Black Steel said, "I'll let you go, but you better get out of here before I change my mind." The three men couldn't leave fast enough, one even tripped as he ran away, if it had been any other time Teyla would have laughed but her eyes were only on the man in black in front of her.

His suit was almost entirely black but the silver mixed in only enhanced his large form, the suit clung to him like a second skin outlining all of his muscles. Teyla couldn't help but admire the Adonis standing before her.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he walked closer to her.

She nodded, "I'm fine."

"What makes a woman of your quality walk these streets at night?" He asked her.

"You," she could see the surprise in his eyes even behind the mask, "I wanted to meet you…so I hired two men to attack me instead three others did their job for them."

"What are you another reporter?" His voice was bitter and Teyla's heart beat faster, she certainly didn't want to get a man with his strength angry, "Or are you trying to capture me to try and uncover the secret of who I am or which side I'm working on?"

"No," she interrupted, "it was nothing like that. Yes I'm an investigator and for the AIB…but I wanted to ask you so many things."

He turned to her, "Ask your questions," his voice was still full of malice.

All the questions Teyla had swirled in her mind, it was like choosing a star in the sky, but she couldn't help asking what was probably the most foolish one, "Who are you?"

He just smiled, "You honestly think I'm going to tell you that?"

"You can't blame me for trying," Teyla told him smiling a little as well, "Why are you doing this then?"

He shrugged, "Someone has to."

She raised an eyebrow at that, "I don't disagree but shouldn't that job fall to the authorities?" Teyla shook her head, "I find it hard to believe that someone like you would help so many people without some personal interest."

"What happened in my past is my own," he told her, "how it affects my future and my decisions is none of your concern."

Teyla nodded, "I understand…who are you working for?"

The eyes behind the black mask met her own, "Who do you think?"

She worked it out in her mind, "You're no criminal…but you don't exactly follow the law," Teyla cocked her head and smiled, "you work for everyone and no one but most importantly you work for your self…and your friend. At any rate the only danger you pose is to your enemies and that certainly is not Atora."

"Sounds like you've got me all figured out," he remarked, whether it was sarcastic or not, Teyla couldn't tell.

"If that was true than I wouldn't be here wondering what lies behind the mask," she pointed out, "the one you use to hide your features and the one you use to hide the essence of who you truly are."

"And you want to see what lies beneath my mask," Ronon said, "but which one? Either way you would get to close."

"To what?"

"To me, to the truth and to the danger my enemies make," he explained.

"Sounds like a lonely life," she remarked.

"It's one I have to lead," and with that he turned and disappeared into the night. Leaving Teyla alone and breathless, not from the danger she had just faced but the feelings he had stirred. He was so familiar and yet he seemed like a stranger, she was reaching for something that was just from her grasp she could see it but could not attain it. Finally Teyla left the wall she was pressed against and quietly made her way home.

All the while she never realized how close the Black Steel was to her…or how close she was to the truth.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm Teyla's getting curious and Ronon and John are joining forces, but hold onto your hats because ANOTHER hero emerges and this one is a little 'hard to see' (hint hint) Please READ and REVIEW!!! 


	3. Kiss from a Rose

Disclaimer: Nope own abesolutely nothing

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: This chap we reveal another hero and you get a sneak peak into John's past. I hope all of you enjoy it.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: I really like this chapter, I know all you Spanky fans will enjoy it. Next chapter is even more interesting so stay tuned.

NOTE: In case some of you have noticed, the title of our chapters are based off of songs. We have kind of invented a soundtrack for this story. The title of this chap is a title of a song called _Kiss from a Rose_ by Seal.

* * *

Chapter 3: Kiss from a Rose

_Darkness completely surrounded John. It suffocated him like a black woolen blanket, smothering his sanity like the bastard wanted. His arms were chained up above him, silver colored, made of the damn rocks that always made him weak. It was killing him._

_As each hour passed he could feel his strength leaving him. He wouldn't last much longer than a day now. John was sore from wounds Kolya had inflicted while in this state. They didn't heal like they normally did but he knew if he managed to get away they would close and disappear as if they had never existed._

_A ray of light struck him and he had to blink in pain. The door had opened and he could hear Kolya's cruel laugh. "Now the real torture begins," he said wickedly but his eyes still hadn't adjusted enough to let him see. He heard the scuffle of feet as someone else was dragged in. _

_"Let's see if you can survive this," Kolya said and John was compelled to open his eyes._

_It was Kyra. How had they found her? "Let her go!" he shouted, betraying his feelings._

_Kolya gave him a malevolent smile, "This will teach you to leave me and my men alone, Sheppard."_

_Kyra's chest rose and fell rapidly as he walked toward her, each step pronouncing what was to come. John strained against his chains but it was useless effort, he barely had to strength to stand. When Kolya grabbed her furiously there was the vicious echo of cloth tearing and then she screamed_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

John woke up with a pounding head, safe in his own apartment and away from the demons of his past. He left the tangled cocoon of his bed and walked to the bathroom. There he splashed cold water on his face and took some medicine for the throbbing in his head but there was nothing to help the ache in his heart.

The walls of his apartment began to feel like a prison and he had to get away. He'd go to a bar and drown away the nightmares with alcohol. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning but John heard someone else up as he passed the laundry room. Curiosity was far to tempting an emotion for him to resist.

He could see from the crack of the door that it was his 'favorite' neighbor Elizabeth. She was sitting on one of the machines, while another beside her whirled with labor, calmly reading a book. The book hardly interested him, what she wore did. Loose pajama bottoms that fit snug to her thin frame and a spaghetti strapped top that was strained against her full breasts. Yes she was very beautiful, a shame she resisted his charm.

The machine buzzed and Elizabeth left her perch to open it and retrieve her clothes. John frowned when he saw that there was only one thing inside, something white. He shifted to get a better look but that creaked the door open and revealed his presence.

She gasped and whirled around to face him, concealing her laundry from his view. "What are you doing here?!"

"Little late to be doing laundry don't you think?" he replied instead of answering her question.

"I couldn't sleep," she used as an excuse, "and this way I can avoid the rush."

He rolled his eyes at her boring reason but believed her. It made sense after all. "I was just going for a drink," he said, finally answering her original demand.

"If you are going to pick up another date like last night," Elizabeth began, "Please make sure she is mute."

John grinned, "Where's the fun in that?"

Her eyes glared daggers at him as he left her in the laundry room. If she would just learn that he enjoyed their verbal war she might come to like him or at least learn to tolerate him. John's mind wandered back to there encounter at the AIB when he left the complex. He knew she was hiding something, it was obvious, but he had no idea what it could possibly be.

* * *

"You're late," Ronon pointed out to Teyla as she met him on the street outside the scene of the jewelry store robbery in which the Black Steel wrapped those two men up with pipe.

"I know and I'm sorry," she explained, "I didn't get home until late last night," then she had stayed up until around three because she couldn't get the conversation she had with the Black Steel out of her head, but she didn't tell that to Ronon.

The two of them looked around the jewelry store piecing together the events the two thieves had confessed to occurring, Teyla wondered why Ronon had yet to ask her of whether or not her plan had worked. Still she had to admit, Ronon had a remarkable ability to figure out what the Black Steel had done to apprehend the two thieves.

It wasn't until they left the store and were walking on the street that Ronon asked the obvious, "So does your silence mean that your plan didn't work?"

Even amid the noise of construction Teyla heard what he asked, she sighed, "Not exactly," she admitted.

"So you didn't meet him?"

"I didn't say that," Teyla explained, "He saved me after three men attacked men…unfortunately they weren't the men I hired."

"I suppose you're lucky then," Ronon stepped closer to her due to the noise from the construction workers and their machines, "that he showed up when he did."

"How did you know he showed up in time?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Well you're walking and talking aren't you?"

Teyla looked at him for a moment, sizing up the response before shaking it off, "Well he did save me and he even answered several questions."

"Well what did he say?" Ronon asked.

Teyla hesitated before finally speaking, "He was very defensive…of course who wouldn't be in his situation?" A wistful smile appeared on her face, "he's fascinating really…he truly is helping out the people of Atora and he certainly isn't a criminal…he really is a hero."

"Sounds like you've got a crush," Ronon remarked, Teyla could have sworn there was jealousy laced with the words.

"I haven't even seen his face," Teyla explained, "I pity him more than anything. He all but admitted to me that because of what he is he lives his life alone, he's constantly in danger. But I do know he has personal vendetta against someone…someone here on Atora."

"What do you think of that?" Ronon asked.

Teyla was surprised buy that question, "I don't know," she admitted, "I would have to know who the person is and why he hates him so much before I could give my opinion," she explained.

Ronon smiled at her, "That's a good answer," he couldn't help saying, he immediately realized what it could imply, "I'm sure he would agree."

But just because Ronon moonlighted as the Black Steel didn't mean his powers left at dawn. To the normal ear the construction drowned out most noise but this did not apply to Ronon.

He heard the creak of the cables on the machine as well as the sound of the threads snapping, he knew that the large load of metal was going to come crashing down. "Look out!" he yelled and pushed Teyla out of the way as the load fell on the spot where they had been standing.

The fall had a good benefit, instinct had kicked in and when Ronon had pushed Teyla out of the way he had thrown himself on top of her. There were shouts and chaos as people rushed here and there from the broken cable, but Teyla and Ronon didn't hear any of it. They were two busy staring at each other, every inch of her body against his, both of their breathing was ragged and Ronon could feel her heart pounding against his chest…he knew it wasn't from that brush with death.

It was probably the wrong place and definitely the wrong time but he couldn't help himself, his emotions carried him away which is why Ronon gently brushed his lips against hers. Perhaps it was just his intention to make the kiss brief but that idea disappeared when Teyla wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

It became passion in itself as their tongues met in an erotic dance and their bodies pressed against one another, only a barrier of clothing separating them. The kiss lasted as long as their lungs would allow it until finally the need for air forced them to separate allowing them a moment to realize that lying on the ground in the middle of a construction zone was the not the place to carry something like this out.

Teyla and Ronon got to their feet and Teyla couldn't help seeing the stares of others and her cheeks reddened, did she have no shame when it came to Ronon?

Well she could certainly say she'd never lost control like that, and after nearly being killed too so it was sufficient to say that the answer was no.

* * *

That night Ronon and John were ready for action. Well, John was, Ronon was a bit preoccupied. His kiss with Teyla was permanently implanted on his brain and he couldn't shake it out. At first he had been happy that she had kissed him but now he had to wonder: who did she really want Ronon Dex or Black Steel?

"Hey, you awake?" John's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah," he responded, still only half-listening.

"Good, cause I don't want to have to carry you. You're kind of heavy."

The joke made him smile and pulled the weight off his shoulders. He would have to do some sort of test to see who Teyla wanted, it was that simple. Now he had to focus on the mission.

The twin moons of Atora reflected like silver in the water, one as full as a saucer the other and eyelash in form. John soared off of the ground and ahead to check out for guards. Sure enough, two patrolmen stood protecting the gate. He flew behind them soundlessly.

"Hi," he said, catching their attentions before he slammed them together. Their heads met and they crumpled to the ground.

Ronon caught up with him, "Nice," he complimented.

"Thanks."

The door to the base was locked but not fro long. Ronon gave the heavy metal door a kick and it fell off of its hinges and onto the floor. Surprisingly, the base was quiet with only a few armed men inside, something that warned John that they were too late.

"He's already moved out," he voiced his suspicions.

Ronon nodded, "I think so too."

They reached a door that was slightly open a crack, revealing that someone had recently entered it. John opened it quietly and saw rows and rows of cabinets. "We might find out where Kolya went in here," he said.

Both on their guard, John and Ronon split up to cover more ground in the large room. It was near the back that John heard the shuffling of papers. They weren't alone. He inched his way toward the spot where the sound generated and blinked at what he saw.

Several papers were being rifled through in thin air, almost as if a ghost was reading them. "What the…?" he said aloud.

There was a gasp and then the 'ghost' was startled into revealing itself. It was a woman that was obvious as the white and blue uniform clung to her form. A white mask covered her face and extended into a kerchief to keep her hair away from her face.

She stared at John for several moments before turning around to see Ronon coming up on the other side of her. With no way out on her right or left, she turned invisible again and fled down to the aisle behind her.

"Get her!" John shouted to Ronon as they both took off down the same aisle. The door swung open by itself and they followed. Outside the room, they looked down both sides of the hallway.

"There's no way we can chase an invisible woman," Ronon stated.

"She might know where Kolya is," John stated, "I have to find her."

His friends gestured to the corridor, "Be my guest."

John stared at the hopeless task and sighed, "You're right."

"We'll find him," Ronon assured him, "Don't worry about it."

He nodded in reply and followed him down the corridor. They failed to see the figure behind them turn back into her natural form and watch as they left the building. A strange feeling rippled through her. _Could it be?_ she wondered, _or have more been created?_ The answer eluded her so instead she turned invisible and re-entered the filing room to complete her mission.

* * *

The next day, Ronon was situated in his office at the AIB and wondering what to do about Teyla. Should he talk to her about the kiss? Ask her what she thought about it?

The door to his office opened but it wasn't his beautiful partner that walked in but his 'light of foot' friend. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd drop by," John replied.

"Don't you have a job to go to?"

"I've got flexible hours," he said, "I wanted to talk to you about Invisiwoman."

Ronon cocked a brow in response, "Pulling a page from the _Gazette's_ book?"

"I couldn't keep calling her the-woman-who-went-invisible," he explained, "It seemed fitting." John sat down on the chair in front of Ronon's desk and picked up a paperweight to play with, "What do you think of her?"

"A little too 'transparent' for my tastes," he replied teasingly, "But if you want her…"

"Funny," John said, "What I meant was what do you think she is, another criminal?"

"I don't know, it's possible."

"We'll keep an out for her," John said, "and if she is, we can find out who she's working for. Maybe it's Kolya."

"Or Kel," Ronon said.

"Or Kel," he agreed with a nod.

"Agent Dex," the prim voice of the secretary shared by all the agents came from the loud speaker, "a reporter from the _Atora Star Gazette_ is here to see you."

John's eyes darted to his friend out of concern but Ronon shook his head no. It just wasn't logical that their secret could be discovered. "Send him in."

Instead of a crisp, cool, read for anything kind of man they were expecting, the reporter turned out to be of a jittery sort and disorganized. Some sort of contraption hung loose around his neck and grubby notebook was grasped in his hands. His clothes were wrinkled and stained and his eyes widened when he saw just how massive Ronon was. "Uh…are you Ronon Dex?"

Ronon nodded. "Oh well I don't mean to bother you, I'm sure you're very busy that is, I'm Rodney McKay, I just need to ask a few question, it shouldn't take much time at all…"

Ronon rolled his eyes, "What is this about?'

"Oh, right, well I understand you're investigating the Black Steel and his counterpart Red Eagle."

"That's right."

"Well, do you know who is?"

John hid a grin but Ronon kept a blank face, "I'm still investigating him so what does that tell you?'

Rodney ducked his head, "Oh, um, do you any leads."

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"I understand your partner, Teyla Emmagen, met him."

Now John looked at Ronon with a question on his face. "Yes she did, but you'll have to ask her about it."

"Right, uh you mind if I take a picture," he held up the metal object her wore around his neck.

"That's a camera?" John spoke up, "It looks like a toaster."

Rodney beamed proudly, "I added a few special modifications myself. I am a genius after all."

"So why are you a reporter?" Ronon asked.

"Well…being a genius isn't exactly profitable on his own and when you have one too many accidents…"

"We get it," John cut in.

"So I'm a reporter," Rodney explained, "Mostly I do science articles…on page 153."

"Score," John said dryly.

"It's the best I can get," he replied and quickly snapped a picture of Ronon, "If you have anything else would you give me a call."

"Sure."

One Rodney left the room John turned to his friend, "What was that about Teyla meeting the Black Steel?"

"I had to make an appearance," Ronon defended, "she could have gotten hurt."

"Sure, _that's _your reason," he teased.

"Shut up."

* * *

Teyla spent much of the day keeping busy avoiding Ronon at all costs and to avoid thinking of him she kept herself busy, after being assigned to investigate the Black Steel she had neglected another more discreet investigation: Kel.

After spending an entire day doing nothing but research him Teyla knew everything down to his shoe size, but she had no idea what he was up to. He was pouring his money into some hidden project; Teyla knew that the genetics research was just a front but for what?

She soon realized that she wasn't going to find the answer inside the AIB building which is when a plan formed in her mind and how Teyla found herself outside the gates of Kel Enterprises watching as several men unloaded crates from a supply ship.

Teyla longed to find a way into the facility but she didn't have a pass or the ability to bend metal. That didn't stop her from trying to find another way in, so enthralled in her search she didn't hear the person behind her or maybe it was because the person was so adept at stealth. At any rate she certainly knew she was being followed when a hand reached out and grabbed her, covering her mouth and stifling her scream.

Her instincts to fight back kicked in but the voice whispering in her ear stopped her, "I wouldn't do that because you'll only end up hurting yourself." Having the Black Steel catch her at Kel Enterprises might not be any less terrifying but at least it was better than one of Kel's men. Needless to say the irony of the situation didn't escape Teyla's attention.

The Black Steel released her, "What are you doing here?" he asked pointedly.

"I should ask you that," she replied, "I'm beginning to think you're stalking me."

"If you would stop throwing yourself head on into danger you wouldn't be seeing me at all," he pointed out.

"So you are following me."

He shook his head, "Hardly…I've heard some stories about Kel, I've come to see if their true."

"Well than we have something in common," Teyla told him, "maybe you can help me with a problem...I want to get in but I don't have a pass…but you can bend metal so you can help me."

"Yes I can," he began, "but no I won't."

"Why not?!" she asked exasperated.

"I'm trying to help the people of Atora," the Black Steel explained, "helping you get it in there would go against that idea."

"Fine, I'll figure it out on my own," Teyla said proudly even though she had no idea how she would accomplish that feat.

He just grinned, "You're welcome to try."

Teyla honestly felt like slapping the man, she was about to stalk away but the sound of startled voices stopped her and the Black Steel's hand reached out and grabbed her back to hide behind some stacked crates.

"What are you…?" she began but once again he covered her mouth with his hand, she briefly thought about biting it but figured that she'd rather keep her teeth. Especially when the night guards came walking by flashing their torches and looking for the intruders.

He finally released her when the guards left, "That's twice you owe me," he pointed out.

"That's twice I say thank you," Teyla replied a little sheepishly, "I don't know how to repay you," she admitted.

"I can think of a way." He grinned suggestively.

Teyla decided to slap him again but he caught her hand before she could and instead pulled her in for a sensual kiss.

She pushed away from him shocked and outraged by his actions, "How dare you!"

Smiling behind his mask, "Thanks for the payment." And she watched him disappear into the night.

Teyla glared at the path he had taken unsure about whether or not she liked the Black Steel anymore. But the thought that overtook her mind was the fact that he still seemed eerily familiar, especially when he kissed her…she could almost swear…

But no maybe Ronon and the Black Steel kissed similar but only Ronon was an actual gentleman…only Ronon made her heart quicken and her breath fail her.

Still she had to admit…both were marvelous kissers.

Teyla finally gave up searching at Kel Enterprises in lieu of going home and brooding over the evening, if only she had known that someone else had been there snapping pictures and smiling over what the headline would say tomorrow on the _Atora Star Gazette_.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Next chap: Ronon and John discover the identity of Invisiwoman and Teyla and Ronon's relationship reaches a new level. Please R&R 


	4. Heroes have the Right to Bleed

Disclaimer: Is Stargate available for two bucks? Didn't think so.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: This chap is going to be great for all you Spanky fans and for the Sparky you will get a little fun. The identity of Invisiwoman is revealed and she gets a new name. I think all of you will enjoy it.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: All of you Teyla/Ronon fans are going to LOVE this chapter. Grab some popcorn and enjoy this chap.

* * *

Chapter 4: Heroes have the Right to Bleed

**The Black Steel Gets Some Action**

_By Rodney McKay_

Outside of Kel Enterprises, Atora's favorite masked man proved that he may be human after all. As seen in the above photo, he was enjoying a passionate kiss.

The woman he is embracing has been identified as Agent Teyla Emmagen of the Atora Investigation Bureau (AIB). This is not the first time Agent Emmagen has met the Black Steel. She confessed that she planned a forced meeting with him in the back alleys of the city. It was successful as he saved her life from three attackers. It is apparent that she chose to repay him in a most desirable way.

Whether or not this super strong masked man and Emmagen are in a genuine relationship or not is only something she can tell.

* * *

Ronon couldn't help but smile at the picture splashed across the front page of the _Atora Star Gazette,_ he had to admire McKay's tenacity and he did get the perfect shot for the paper…even if he did omit a few details.

The rest of the AIB investigators were glued to the front page as well, whispering among each other an all of them waiting for Teyla to come in. Their wish was granted and Teyla walked through the door to quickly realize that everyone was staring at her. She didn't have time to mull over it for long though because Robert Kinsey called her into his office…and he didn't look happy. She soon figured out why.

"Ms. Emmagen," _This couldn't be good._ "It has come to my attention that you have been participating in activities outside the bureau."

Teyla stared at him confused, "What?"

Kinsey leaned forward in his chair trying to appear intimidating, "I understand that O'Neill asked you to get close to the Black Steele," He showed her the front page of the _Gazette, _"But I don't think he meant this."

Teyla could actually feel the embarrassment creep over her face, her eyes widened as she grabbed the newspaper in shock, "Oh my…"

"Care to explain anything?"

She stared at the picture for a long time before finally stumbling out, "I can explain."

"I believe the picture explains itself."

"No," Teyla began, "He kissed me and I pushed him away, I was doing some work on the Kel investigation and he showed up and saved my life."

"I see you thanked him properly," Kinsey said sarcastically.

"I pushed him away," Teyla repeated.

"That doesn't matter," Kinsey explained, "your face is on the front page," he pointed at the picture on the desk, "Now everyone thinks the AIB is full of criminal kissing agents!"

"He is not a criminal!"She protested, "and I will say this again he kissed me I didn't kiss him."

Apparently Kinsey had run out of things to say, "I will order a retraction of this," but his eyes glowered at hers, "but I'm going to be keeping my eye on you."

* * *

Ronon was still smiling over the picture when Teyla slumped out of Kinsey's office obviously not in a good mood; it was time to put on the show.

"What the hell is this?!"

Teyla felt her stomach knot into and ice cold ball of fear, while trying to defend herself against Kinsey she had completely forgotten that Ronon had seen the paper. She turned around very slowly actually willing the ground to open and swallow her up, "Uh….a paper?"

Ronon glared at her, "What's on the paper?"

"Current events?" Ronon didn't appreciate that answer, "Look I didn't kiss him back if that makes you feel better," an idea sparks in her eyes, "but technically we are not dating so why is this a problem?"

Ronon still looked at her angrily but she could tell he had no idea how to respond to that, "I just don't want you to kiss strangers."

"What about yesterday?" she asked referring to the kiss in the street.

He stared at her for a long moment, "I have work to do," he said tightly.

"So do I," and she walked away.

Ronon smiled at her retreating form and couldn't help but think _she's good._

* * *

"I enjoyed your debut on the _Gazette_," John teased as he met Ronon on the streets clad in their uniforms. "You could have warned me that you were going to pose for a good porn shot."

Ronon shot him a look, "It wasn't like that and I didn't know he was there."

"Why the hell did you kiss her while in disguise anyway?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to see who she wanted, Black Steel or Ronon."

"You could have asked."

"Where's the fun in that?" he said with a grin.

John turned to look at the building in front of them, "Is this the place?"

Ronon nodded, "I got a tip that one of Kolya's men was planning to rob this bank tonight."

"Well we better hope we're not…" John trailed off when he saw the door open on its own. They both stared in utter shock before he said, "Get her!"

Immediately they both raced for the bank, John turning on his super speed. He must have passed her by now as he scanned the corridors but she had the advantage since she was invisible. Ronon raced up to him and stopped to catch his breath, "I hate you," he growled as he put his hands on his knees.

"Slow poke," he teased, "Let's stick together; maybe we can catch her this way."

"Alright," he said as he opened to the door to one office. Nothing was floating around in space so they moved on.

John thought he felt a breeze past him as they reached the steel vault in the back but he wrote it off as imagination. Then Ronon stopped him by placing out a hand, "Someone's in here," he said as his powerful hearing picked up the sound of silent breaths.

They both went quiet, seeking the sound of footsteps. A voice let out a cry and the woman dressed in white was pushed by an unseen force. She fell hard and slid on her back on the floor close to John. She sat up and glared at her attacker who appeared now.

It was a middle age man who was in fine shape. Unlike her, he was dressed in normal clothes and had no mask to conceal his features. Blonde hair crowned his head, slightly streaked with grey, and his green eyes blazed at her with anger. "Crap there's two of them," John voiced but neither one seemed to care.

The woman climbed to her feet, "Get out," she said but didn't address to which of the men she was speaking to.

The man took a step towards the vault and she followed, "You always were a disappointment."

"No," she replied, "You were."

They stared at each other as a challenge before he lurched towards her. Their bodies locked and he shoved her against the wall. She hooked a leg behind his and flipped him down to his back but he pulled her down with him and flipped her onto her back. He managed to wrap his hands around her throat and began to squeeze the air out of her lungs. Grunting with effort, she tried to break free but the lack of oxygen was making her weak.

Ronon raced over with John and he pulled him off of her before throwing him back against the wall which gouged out a hole. The woman gasped for air and put her head between her knees to make the world stop spinning.

"Are you alright?" John asked softly.

She gave him a brief nod and looked to where her assailant lay. He was gone.

"No!" she cried and climbed wobbly to her feet, "Where did he go?"

"You go invisible so you tell us," John replied.

She scanned the room carefully and her eyes grew wide when her gaze fell on the wall near the vault. "It's a bomb!" she cried and raced over to the spot she had pierced with her eyes. "Help me!"

Ronon punched through the hard barrier and, just as she said, a bomb ticked off the final minutes until detonation. It was small, only enough power to break a hole into the vault so an intruder could steal the money inside. But no explosion is good. "I can stop it," John told them as he examined the bomb. His fingers rifled through the multicolored wires until they settled on the blue one and he pulled it loose. With a small beep of death the numbers stopped blinking and was quiet.

"He was going to rob the bank," Ronon said.

"Yeah, it's a good thing…" John cut himself off when he saw that she had disappeared just like her attacker. "Why does she do that?"

"How did she know the bomb was in the wall?" Ronon asked as well.

"Looks like she can do more than turn invisible."

"And she's not a criminal," he finished.

John nodded and stared at the spot that she had once stood, "I wish I knew who she is."

* * *

The subject of Teyla's rendezvous with the Black Steel was definitely the number one topic running through the grapevine at the AIB. The second topic that was making the rounds was the emergence of a third superhuman, the only thing known about this one was that she was a woman and she could turn invisible.

This was why Rodney McKay was back at the AIB asking any investigator that would pass him by about the new hero the _Gazette_ had dubbed White Shadow. Snapping the picture of Agent Emmagen kissing the Black Steel had been his big break, the editor had loved it especially after Kinsey had ordered a retraction. Now he had all of the big shot reporters eating out of his hand. Yep life was going good for Rodney McKay.

That all ended about five minutes later.

Rodney was buying up the snack machine (literally) he was going for his fourth choc-lime twist while still eating his third juja cake when a voice behind him said in shock and anger, "YOU!!!"

"Uh oh," Rodney said spraying bits of juja cake all over the glass of the snack machine, he turned to see a very angry Teyla Emmagen, "H…hi did you by any chance find that article thing funny?"

"Does it look like I did?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"No," he squeaked out.

"Where the hell do you get the authority to write a bunch of lies and putting my job and my reputation at stake?" she yelled forcing him to back into the snack machine.

He just stared at her with wide scared eyes, "Juja cake?" he offered.

Teyla picked up the snack cake and tossed it down the hallway, "Are you going to kill me?" he asked in a high shrill voice.

She was silent for a moment before saying, "No," Rodney breathed a sigh of relief but she wasn't done yet, "But if you do another article about me I might change my mind."

"Oh no of course not I would never do that no way nuh uh not gonna happen," he said quickly.

"Good," she said before finally releasing him and turning away with a look of warning, she left him standing there more than a little frightened. But Teyla was smiling, that had felt so good.

* * *

John has finished a three hour tour of Atora for some snooty merchant from Choruun and was anticipating a cold beer and a hot date. Spying a copy of the _Gazette_, he fingered a few credits in his pocket and decided to buy one. It would be fun wallpapering the picture of Ronon's hot kiss in the safehouse.

He was smiling at the photo when he eyes noticed something across the street. A middle aged man was shaking hands with the Invisiman from the night before. He had a weathered look about him and carried himself with great authority. A cold feeling made home in John's stomach and his fingers crinkled the edges of the paper. Kolya.

He followed the autopod to a tall building in the western half of the city, another grungy part of Atora. He hid behind a smelly dumpster and watched as Kolya left the autopod with his companion and entered the building. John resisted to urge to race inside and beat him into a pulp and instead waited by the dumpster for him to leave while holding his breath from the smell. Whatever Kolya's business was, it didn't take long as he came out less than five minutes later. He thought about following him but decided to wait until he had Ronon there as his back up.

He raced to his friend's apartment and quickly filled him in on his discovery. "I'm sorry," Ronon apologized, "but I have to work tonight."

"Why?" John inquired, his hopes for revenge disappearing in front of him.

"Because it's how I make my living," he explained, "You should try it sometime."

"That's not what I meant."

"My boss wants us to try and meet the Black Steel," Ronon said, "and Kinsey doesn't want Teyla to go alone anymore thanks to McKay."

"Oh," John said. He tried to sound okay with it but his disappointment was obvious.

"We'll get him, Shep, don't worry about it."

But John knew that this was his chance. He might have finally gotten a definite lead on where Kolya was hiding out; he just couldn't let it walk away. He needed to take action.

That night, John flew through the stars while his eyes scanned the city below until he found the building he had seen his adversary enter that afternoon. It might be one of Kolya's bases.

His feet touched the surface of the roof and he found a door leading inside. The small staircase was dark and he could find no way to turn on the lights. He reached with outstretched hands until he found a second door. He opened it and found himself in a large room with windows that let out a warm glow, enough to for him to see.

John was still alone with no other person in sight but that hardly mattered. Kolya had been here that meant there must be some clue to where he was at least. It was possible that his hunt would end tonight and Kyra would at last get the vengeance she deserved.

Muffled voices from a corridor leading beyond John's room warned him that he would soon be discovered. There was no where to hide so he readied his stance for the fight.

He felt two hands pull him back towards the wall as the door opened. "What the…" he was cut off when one of those hands covered his mouth.

"Shut up," the voice of Invisiwoman hissed, "You're invisible."

Sure enough, the two security guards took a sweep of the room and were blind to the two intruders. Once they left, she released John with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," he said.

"Don't mention it," she replied as she walked over to the door. Her sight pierced through the metal and saw the guards disappear down another corridor. "It's clear."

John followed her out of their sanctuary and through the other hallway. They entered a large, comfortable office with wide obsidian desk in the center. Behind it were a luxurious red cushioned chair and a spectacular view of the city. A strange crunching sound interrupted John's perusal and he looked down to see a large scorched spot on the carpet.

"Max Sandor bragged to too many people about last nights bank job, that's how I knew it was going to happen," she said to answer his silent question about the ruined floor, "Kolya has a high price for failures."

"I know," John said, remembering how he has felt Kolya's lightening trick firsthand, "Is…was Sandor the man that went invisible like you?"

A strange, solemn look entered her eyes and she shook her head, "No, I'm trying to find him."

"It's Kolya I want," John told her.

"Then we're after the same goal," she informed him as she opened a drawer to the desk, "The man I want is Kolya's right hand, they received their powers at the same time."

"What?" he asked but she didn't have time to answer. The two security guards they had forgotten about returned and it was too late to hide.

"Fox 1, we've got a situation," one managed to say into his radio before John was behind him in a flash and knocked their heads together.

"We better hurry, back up will be here soon," she said as she turned on the console. She hacked into the hard-drive while John searched the street from the window. She stared at the myriad of files on the screen, all of then named with numbers, and swore, "Damn! There's no way to know which one will help us."

"Just pick one then," he said and clicked the button for her. A picture of a busty blonde woman wearing a sheer red thong and bra appeared on the screen. Staring at the image, John couldn't help but smile. "Well this Sandor person certainly had good taste."

She made a snort of disgust before selecting another file. "I think I've found it!" she exclaimed when it appeared. Before either one could obtain the information they desperately sought, the cry of a bullet echoed through the air and the console shattered into a bright display of sparks and broken glass.

Five guards were standing in the doorway with their guns drawn. "Put your hands up and don't make any sudden moves."

"Oh you mean like this?" John inquired as he moved into his speed mode. He raced over, yanked the gun out of the speaker's hands and then returned to his spot in the time space of a second. He smiled and waved the stolen gun in the air before tossing it to the side.

The guard glared at him, unimpressed, "Shoot them," he ordered.

Immediately the four men opened fire but the bullets wouldn't penetrate their skin. While they continued to shoot, John and the woman squared off the men and began their attack. Two followed her while the others stayed with John. Using his speed, he took out one without him having even realizing what had happened. A second one threw his gun at the masked man in hopes of doing some damage. No such luck. John gave him a hard kick which threw him up against the wall. The leader of the group picked up one of his companions guns and tried to shoot him in the head but, like before, it pinged off of his skin and clattered on the ground.

The woman succeeded in bringing one man down on his back but the other had gotten behind her and pulled her hair so he couple place a knife up to her throat. She kicked him in the knee and elbowed him in the stomach. As he fell to the ground his fingers still held a grip on her hair and loosened the knot on her mask. It fell into his hands and she gave him a hard punch to knock him out before he could see her face.

She forgot about John, however, and he was staring in shock. Mussed chocolate curls fell down to her shoulders and framed her lovely, pale skin. Her green eyes stared back into his but saw no recognition since he was still in disguise. Instead the emerald depths displayed her fear at her exposition. He knew those eyes even though they normally glared at him with anger. He had admired that face many times and marveled over its beauty even now. It was his Elizabeth Weir, his neighbor from one floor down.

Quickly, she bent down and retrieved her mask before turning invisible again to hide herself. "Wait!" John called but the door opened on its own and slammed shut. He opened it and listened to the unseen footsteps as she raced away.

* * *

Helempor, the proud owner of Helempor's Exotic Jewelry was doing what he loved most, making a sale. "This is an exquisite piece," He explained showing a fabulous necklace, "it's one of a kind and the jewel is interesting in itself, it is made from a rare crystal rumored to contain magical power…I believe it is called Illaran."

"That is interesting," the customer said taking a closer look, "how much is it?" he asked.

Helempor smiled, "Oh I couldn't part with this for anything less than 20,000."

The man nodded, "Ooooh wow that is a little steep could you part with it for anything less say…nothing?"

Helempor frowned, "what?"

The customer pulled out a gun, "Stay out of the way and you won't get hurt, all we want are the jewels."

It was then that Helempor saw the other man with his own weapon drawn and he quickly retreated from shrewd salesman to pathetic coward. He quickly handed over the jewels and let them walk out of the store. Then he pushed the button for the police.

Less than a block away, Teyla and Ronon were in her autopod when the robbery was broadcasted. He caught her eyes, "You wanna?"

She shrugged, "We might as well, it's not far and it doesn't look like the Black Steel is going to show up."

Secretly, he smiled as she drove them over to Helempor's store. They were there in time to see the two men about to climb into their autopod. "Block em," Ronon advised as she slid the front of her pod to cut them off.

The bandits slammed on their brakes to keep from crashing and decided to ditch their ride. They exited the autopod and tried to make a run for it. Ronon opened his door and pulled out his gun. He fired two shots, hitting each of them square in the leg.

Helempor raced out of his jewelry store and over to the groaning men. "I have to find it!"

"Find what?" Ronon asked as Teyla walked over to the two robbers to tie them up.

"The necklace," he replied evasively as he grabbed one of the sacks.

Ronon picked up the second sack and rifled through it. His fingers closed over one jewel and a bolt shot through him. His stomach went queasy and sweat broke out on his brow. All the strength he had seemed to be sapped right out of him. Now the bag began to feel heavy. He drew it out and recognized the silver crystal.

"That's it!" Helempor exclaimed and snatched it out of his hands.

One of the bandits was able to break free of Teyla and pulled out his gun. "Watch out!" she cried just as he fired the gun. The bullet whizzed through the air and a spurt of pain rushed through Ronon as it struck him in the arm. He let out a cry and placed a hand over the wound. The pain and nausea was making him lightheaded.

He managed to stick out his foot and trip the burglar who shot him. His head smacked the ground and he fell unconscious. The weakness was unbearable and he sank to his knees. Teyla was at his side in an instant and prying his fingers loose to expose the wound.

"Oh no Ronon!" she screamed taking a look, "somebody call the hospital!"

"No!" he protested, he couldn't let a doctor anywhere near him because even though he wasn't sure what exactly he was he knew that he wasn't normal, "I'm fine."

"You've been shot!"

"Look," he uncovered the wound, "it just grazed my arm, probably won't even need stitches."

"Then why are you so weak?" She asked worried.

"Uhhh…I was just shocked is all."

Teyla shook her head, "I still want to take you to the hospital."

"No you can't!"

She looked at him strangely, "Why not?!"

Ronon was silent for a moment before thinking of an excuse, "I hate doctors."

Her eyes narrowed and he could tell she wasn't sure if she should believe him, finally she spoke, "Fine but at least let me get a better look at it, my apartment is just around the corner do you think you can make it."

Ronon nodded and she helped him to his feet silently thinking to herself _men are idiots._

* * *

Teyla helped Ronon into her apartment and led him to her sofa where he collapsed on to it. The apartment was simply furnished but tasteful with comfortable seating and colors that complimented each other, but Ronon wasn't thinking about the furnishings all that much.

"Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor?" she asked yet again, "you might need stitches and it is better to be safe."

"Trust me I'll be fine with out them," Ronon told her, he wasn't lying, in a few hours the effects of the silver rock would wear off and it would be like there hadn't been a wound at all.

"I think you're mad," she muttered kneeling on the floor to clean the wound; he couldn't help but wince at the antiseptic.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed as she began to tightly bind the wound, "you're not happy with me are you?"

"No I'm not!" She exclaimed, "I'm not happy with anything right now, you get shot and won't go to the hospital, that damned masked man kisses me and all of Atora knows about it and my job is in jeopardy because of the Black 'hearted' Steele's idea of a joke!"

"To be fair I don't think he was meaning for it to get in the papers," Ronon remarked.

"Does that matter?!" She asked taking the wrapping off his wound again because in her anger she'd done it all wrong.

"Did you like it?" he asked when she sat down to finish wrapping it.

"What?"

"The kiss."

Teyla froze, her fingers still holding the ends of the cloth, "which one, when he kissed me or when we kissed?" Ronon didn't say anything so Teyla clarified something, "I didn't kiss him back, and I even pushed him away."

"But you kissed me," he pointed out.

"I know."

They were silent for a moment before Ronon spoke, "How do you feel about him?"

"I'm angry at him, I still think he's doing good, he's just lowered in my sights personally," she explained getting back to bandaging.

"Okay then," he began, "how do you feel about me?"

Again Teyla froze midway between finishing the wound; she didn't say anything just continued to bandage it. But Ronon used his superhearing and listened to the sound of her heart beating, it beat faster and faster her breathing erratic and he knew…he knew how she felt about him.

Ronon stopped her from smoothing out the bandage for the umpteenth time by tilting her chin up so she looked straight into his eyes, now her heart was racing the consistent beat growing louder and fiercer, especially when he drew her close for a slow sensual kiss.

The kiss was long and intense as Teyla sank into the couch, Ronon on top of her letting his hands do magic to her senses and her mind a whirlwind of pleasure and lust. A tiny voice inside her mind reminded her that he was wounded, but when he pulled her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom the voice was silenced by something else: desire.

* * *

In apartment 3B, Elizabeth was busy taking in boxes and filling them with her things. Tomorrow she would inform the super of her move and turn in her resignation at the AIB. She didn't have a choice now that her identity was exposed.

_I can't believe you let this happen_, she shouted to herself mentally as she sealed a box and slammed it to the floor. There was the slim possibility that the Red Eagle would be honorable and keep her identity a secret but she wasn't risking her life on a thin chance.

_You don't know for sure if he is one of the Chosen_, she told herself as she carefully wrapped a crystal vase and put in a box, _he could have obtained his powers by other means. You don't even know if he's good, he could be working for some crime lord to assassinate Kolya._

There was a knock on the door which puzzled Elizabeth because she had no friends or anyone else who would visit. She looked through the viewer then groaned; it was John Sheppard. "What are you doing here?" she asked in greeting.

"No hello or won't you come in?"

"I'm busy right now so if you don't…" she didn't finish as he pushed past her and entered her apartment without an invitation.

"You going somewhere?" he asked as he picked through one of her boxes.

"Yes," she said as she plucked a book out of his hands, "I finally got fed up with your loud music and even louder girlfriends."

She was wrapping another vase when he said, "So you'll disappear…like you always do."

Elizabeth didn't miss the hidden meaning behind his words and her heart began to pound. "What do you mean?"

"I always knew you were hiding something, I just didn't expect us to share the same secret," he continued as he pulled something out of his pocket and held it up for her to see. It was a red mask; the same one Red Eagle wore.

Her mouth dropped open and she stared wide eyed at the piece of cloth, "You're the Red Eagle?"

"Small world ain't it?" John teased lightly, "Imagine my shock when I found out you were Invisiwoman."

"Cute," she replied, unimpressed and then grew serious, "Are you…?"

"No," he cut her off, "I won't tell anyone who you are except my friend Ronon." She was about to protest but he finished, "He's the Black Steel. That makes three of us with these powers."

"Three…" she whispered in a voice filled with awe. John failed to pick up the knowing look in her eyes.

"You could team up with us," he said, "Your powers will be very useful and…"

"No."

John frowned, "No?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, I work alone."

"But you don't have too, we can help you."

"It's my battle," she explained, "my responsibility. I can't trust anyone. I can't have friends. I _have_ to do this alone."

The power behind her words ended all protests from him. There was no way he could change her mind. "Are you sure?" John asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "Thank you for keeping my secret."

"No problem," he said and slowly walked towards the door. He paused before leaving, his hand resting on the knob, "If you ever change your mind…"

"I won't."

"Okay," he said and left her apartment. He stood outside her door for several seconds, fighting the urge to knock and try to convince her some more. _You don't even like her, so why does it matter so much to you?_

"Don't worry, son," a raspy voice said from behind and John turned to see an old woman with wrinkled white skin and ash colored hair carrying an armful of groceries. "She'll come around," she assured him.

"Uh…thanks," he said with a quizzical frowned. He walked over to the lift and entered it so he could go to his floor.

The woman stayed behind and smiled as the lift carried him top his apartment. Then her gaze fell on door 3B and her grin widened. Yes she would change her mind and then they would be one step closer to completing their destiny.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Confused? Good, it will all make sense eventually. Next chap: Rodney does a little investigation, Ronon gets jealous, things go up in smoke and Elizabeth reveals the truth about who the three heroes really are. 


	5. The Life that You Lead

Disclaimer: Nope, own abesolutley nothing.

A/N Tinuiviel Undomiel: We've got a good chapter cooked up for you guys, only one more left after this one. Some funny Spanky and yes some Sparky in here. I think all of you will enjoy this and you will finally learn what the three Heroes are and why they are here.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Yeah more Spanky all though truthfully I was a little dissappointed in the reviews no body even mentioned that I had Teyla and Ronon in the sack at the end, could it be that no one reading this fic is a Spanky fan? Well next chapter is VITAL to everything and everyone so stay tuned.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Life That You Lead

Atora was not only a crime infested world in desperate need of saving, it was also historical. It was first run by the ruthless Borukan family until the people over threw them and established the first republic in the galaxy. The Atorans held their own against the powerful dictator Uron Hytar and the general who succeeded in taking him down was a native of Atora.

The Atoran Museum of History housed many valuable artifacts from the Borukan dynasty as well as rare prizes found on other worlds. Their most recent and expensive edition was an extraordinary red diamond the size of a man's fist native from the mines of Freiker. That jewel was exactly what Nathan was after.

A strapping security guard stood on his post outside of the museum. One of the perks of being invisible is that no one sees you coming. The guard never knew what hit him for the simple fact he couldn't see it. Once he was disposed off, Nathan removed the key from his belt and walked into the museum—still invisible.

He walked past the older, sleeping guard at his desk and was undetected by the security cameras. So intent on his goal, he failed to notice the keys of the snoring guard lift off of his belt on their own.

Nathan followed the corridors until he found the main hall that featured the newest attraction he so desperately sought. There it was, the blood red diamond nestled in a velvet display crisscrossed on all sides by needle thin lasers, almost impossible to see with the naked eye. Using the key he had stolen, he turned the slot attached to the wall and the lasers went out a whine as they shut off.

His eyes gleamed greedily as he walked over towards the display. His gloved fingers were about to touch the case when sirens screamed through the air. Nathan whipped around to see Elizabeth; clad in the white uniform she sported as a disguise, standing by the security box with her own stolen key. His green eyes glowered at her with a murderous look.

As the old guard raced into the room with eyes still glazed from sleep, both intruders turned invisible to avoid detection. Elizabeth stepped in front of the guard to protect him from her adversary. Nathan would love to kill him, as well as her, but he didn't have any choice but to flee the museum. As he disappeared into the dark alleys of the city he cursed the girl who had once been his greatest triumph.

Kolya would be very disappointed.

* * *

Teyla stood before the mirror in her bedroom clad in a towel and holding up dress after dress trying to figure out what to wear. She and Ronon had been seeing each other regularly for the past two months and she still got anxious trying to decide what she should wear on their dates. 

She would never forget that night two months ago, she'd been frightened out of her mind when Ronon was shot but then he kissed her and held her and…things became very interesting. Teyla loved waking up to his smiling face, now that was becoming a regular occurrence. One thing still bothered her about that morning, Ronon wouldn't let her check on his wound and then it healed very quickly without leaving a scar.

But Teyla didn't dwell on that thought for long, she continued to peruse her wardrobe but a knock on her apartment door pulled her away. She rushed to the door thinking it might be Ronon, the fact that she was still only wearing a towel didn't bother her; in fact she figured Ronon would probably enjoy it. But to her surprise Ronon wasn't at the door but someone else entirely, her brother Darius.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What I can't stop by and check on my little sister?" he asked pretending to be offended.

"Not today," she informed him, "Now why don't you go and invent some cure?" Darius was exceptionally smart; he worked with other scientists and doctors to help with diseases especially with genetics. Normally Teyla would love to spend time with her brother, she was proud of his accomplishments, just not now.

"Why you got a hot date?" Darius asked grinning, when she didn't say anything he couldn't believe it, "You really have a date?!"

"I suppose I should be offended that you sound surprised," Teyla said annoyed. She walked over her bed and picked up her sapphire blue halter dress with sequins studding the neckline. It fell too just above her knees in order to show off her legs. "What do you think?"

Darius looked it over, "It kind of says 'come and get it'."

Teyla grinned deviously, "Perfect."

"Well then I have to meet this guy," he said, "need to make sure he's good enough for you."

"Not on your life!" She protested.

"Oh well then I defiantly have to meet him!"

Teyla groaned and slipped on her dress while scrounging around for shoes, "Please Darius, I actually like him and if you meet him you'll end up scaring him away which will be a problem since he is my partner."

"I see you're really enjoying your job now aren't you?" he grinned.

Teyla threw one of her pillows at him right when a knock sounded from her door, "Oh no that's him!"

Darius just laughed and rushed to the door with Teyla on his heels, needless to say Ronon was more than a little surprised to see another man on the other side of Teyla's door. Teyla could only watched as Ronon's emotion turned from surprise to jealousy, "Who's this?!"

Teyla winced, "Now Ronon it isn't what you think," She explained and gestured to Darius, "this is my brother Darius, remember I mentioned him a while ago."

Darius smiled, "Pleased to meet you, I'm just checking up on my sister."

"I'm Ronon Dex," Ronon said more than a little overwhelmed.

"Yes I know her partner," he grinned mischievously, "in more than one way."

Teyla could actually feel herself blushing, "Yes well now that we've met everyone Darius I think it's time for you to go," she tried shooing him out the door.

"But I need to make sure he'll make an honest woman of you," Darius protested.

"If you don't go I'll make you into something," Teyla whispered threateningly, "a eunuch!"

Darius smiled toothily, "Nice to meet you again Ronon," and Teyla closed the door quickly behind him.

"I am so sorry about that," She said quickly, "he's just…he takes some getting used to."

Ronon just laughed, "It's alright in fact he reminds me of one of my friends."

"Which one would that be?" Teyla asked, "The _charming_ one I met at your apartment?"

"That'd be the one."

Teyla raised an eyebrow, "Remind me to introduce them, they'll hit it right off."

"Oh no I don't think I could take two of them."

* * *

Hidden on the northern edge of city was an old, grungy looking building only five stories high. If one passed by it they would assume that it housed a large gang who had run-ins with the law and drug addictions. That was the idea Acastus Kolya wanted people to think. It made a citizen not give his base a second glance and offered him a perfect place to hide. 

Nathan was sitting in a comfortable chair in the corner, polishing off a glass of whiskey. "I'm sorry, Kolya."

"It wasn't your fault," he replied, even though his fist tightened with anger, "You could not have known she was going to be there."

"I did the best I could," Nathan said while pouring himself another drink, "She was so helpful to us in the beginning, I don't know how it happened."

"It's in the past, we can't change that," Kolya stated as he walked over with his own full glass to look out the open window. A small brown bird was perched on the sill and twittered an annoying song at the two gentlemen. "We can't keep ignoring her anymore."

"I agree."

"She ruined the robbery two months ago; the drug haul three weeks after that and now this, it can't go on."

"What should we do?" Nathan asked.

"Not we, you," he replied while swirling the amber liquid in the crystal vessel, "You created this problem."

Nathan's green eyes darkened with resentment, "You suggested the idea in the first place, it isn't my fault I was the one that succeeded."

"Like I said before, it's in the past," he waved it off and turned to his old friend, "Still it should be you who does this. Haven't you noticed that on all the jobs she's ruined for us not once has she made a move to kill you? There must be some sort of attachment left."

Nathan sighed, "What do you suggest I do then?"

"Find out where she lives and then…" Kolya raised a hand towards the bird. A bolt of white lightning coursed from his fingers and captured the animal. The bird's song was cut off and it let out a brief squawk before it was reduced into a small mountain of ashes and feathers. "…eliminate the problem."

* * *

Kel had a busy schedule working on the various projects he had running (some more legal than others) which is precisely why he was surprised and a little nervous that an AIB agent was there to see him. 

But when Teyla Emmagen was shown into his office Kel was the essence of calm, he didn't know what she had sniffed out but by the time she left Kel was certain he would convince her that he was as spotless as an angel's handkerchief.

"Agent Emmagen, please have a seat," Kel said sweetly gesturing to the chair across from his desk, "To what do I owe the owner of being visited by Atora's finest?"

"Oh well the Bureau is interested in some of the projects your company has been working on," Teyla explained, "Like this," she said pulling out a document, "Harringer's Genetics, you've been telling the press about the advancements you are making when you established this company…the funny thing is that with further investigation the company hasn't actually released a product." She leaned forward in her seat, "I wonder where all the funds for the project are going?"

"The advancements we have been making are in research and development," Kel explained not batting an eyelash, "we haven't been able to establish a product just yet."

"May I ask what you are researching?"

"That is classified information," he replied simply.

"I'll bet," she remarked, "very well done I'm impressed about how well you handled that revelation…I'm curious about how you will handle this one." Teyla pulled out another file, "I've been looking at the imports your company has been bringing in, and it says here that you have imported a great deal of a certain crystal…one that is supposed to have mythical powers. I wonder why a man of your stature would be interested in a myth…especially when you are dealing with genetics."

"Do you want the truth Agent Emmagen?" he asked leaning back in his desk, "The crystal is supposed to be rich with minerals which can cure many diseases…particularly genetic ones."

Teyla raised an eyebrow, "which minerals might those be?" she asked but continued with out a reply, "It's alright you don't need to tell me if I wanted to hear a bunch of lies I would talk to a reporter from the _Gazette_." Teyla stood up ready to leave, "by the way, I'll be sure to watch to see when your products are available."

Kel slammed a fist onto his desk the minute she left, how the hell had she been able to dig up that much information. She was only a couple steps away to finding out the real project he was working on, he had to do something and fast.

Ordinarily he would find someway to cover up the project and she would eventually give up, but she was too close now…now he would just have to find a way to cover her up or more specifically cover up her death…

* * *

After his article about the Black Steel, or in truth, after his forced retraction, Rodney had been reduced to the obituaries. Day in and day out he wrote eulogies for boring old people who had kicked the bucket at a retirement home but weren't even noticed until the smell had crept out into the hallway. 

He yawned and pulled out the two month old paper that displayed his greatest triumph. It had been one of the most wonderful moments of his life, being on the front page of the _Gazette_, now look at him. His pay cut left him with barely enough to make rent and the noise from his experiments, not to mention the fire he'd started last week, were about to get him evicted. He needed the money he had earned when he had gotten his big break.

Staring at the frozen image of the Black Steel an idea struck Rodney, he would find out the identity of these three superhumans. It would be easy, all he would have to do is wait around on the dirty streets of Atora, risk bodily harm or being mugged by ruffians, possibly getting killed but it would be worth it. Maybe he should get a drink before starting out.

That night, Rodney stood beside a dumpster next to a dark alley bundled up from head to toe in padded layers (in case he was attacked) and carrying a stun gun, pepper spray, a pocket knife and a metal baton. The sound of raised voices made his quivering increase and he took one last measure to ensure his safety. He climbed into the dumpster.

Staring over the rim, he watched as three men came running down the alley carrying a large bag of money. The scared look in their eyes had him intrigued and they confirmed his suspicions when one of them asked, "Do you think we lost them?"

"Nope," a voice from behind them said. It was the Red Eagle, a brilliant smile painted on his face.

A braver man stepped forward, "We can take him."

"What about me?" the massive form of the Black Steel appeared from the front of the ally.

The three men stared at the two superhumans and decided to make a wise decision: run.

The Red Eagle laughed and picked up the bag full of money, "I'll drop this off at the bank and meet you at the safehouse."

"Okay," the Black Steel replied and started his walk down the streets after his friend took to the skies.

Seizing his chance, Rodney climbed out of the dumpster (actually fell out, possibly breaking his tailbone, he'll get that checked tomorrow) and started to follow the Black Steel. He ducked behind light poles that didn't even begin to hide his frame, threw himself into stairwells and hid under an autopod, banging his head in the process. Tomorrow he'd have an x-ray to ensure he didn't suffer a fractured skull.

At last the Black Steel stopped in front of a large, three-story fenced in establishment that Rodney would have to work every day for three life times before he could afford such a place. The gate closed before he could squeeze through. Now he had to climb over and fall onto his back on the stone walkway. He'll have to have his back examined now.

He scraped his battered body off of the ground and limped over to the house. The windows were completely surrounded by bushes which he refused to enter in case of snakes or poisonous insects. Luckily there seemed to be some sort of back door and he managed to pick the lock after ten minutes of trying. Why did they make it seem so easy in the movies? He cut his little finger in the process so now he had to get a tetanus shot.

Finally he was in the house. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to uncover their secret identities. Do superhumans have licenses?

He snuck through the entry hallway and tiptoed up the stairs, all the time wondering how they could afford this. His eyes wandered to an expensive picture and he couldn't help but stop to admire it.

"Do you like art?"

Rodney jumped six feet in the air and whirled around to see a large, mountain of a man standing in the dark hallway. "Uh…sure. How did you know I was here?"

"I heard you following me all the way home," he replied, "Now I'm going to let you walk out of here if you promise to forget this place and this little adventure you had."

Rodney nodded his head eagerly, "Okay, I'll go now," and started for the staircase like a frightened squirrel.

At that moment the front door opened, "Hey Ronon, you got any beer?" a man clad in red called as he walked across the marble floor. He stopped when he saw that they had a guest, "Are we having a party?"

Rodney's eyes sparked with recognition, "I know you, you were that man in…" now he turned around to the man behind him who had now stepped out of the shadows, "You're Ronon Dex!" he turned around to face the Red Eagle, "And you're his friend that made fun of me!"

"We both made fun of you," Ronon interjected.

"That's what you're concerned about?" John asked as he made his way up the stairs, "He knows our identities."

His friend shrugged, "Guess we'll have to kill him."

"I guess so."

Rodney's eyes darted between the two men and his pulse went up twenty beats, "Kill me!!"

"That's what you get for sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong," John explained all too happily.

"But…but…but…" he sputtered, his heart about to burst out of his rib cage, "I can help you!"

"How?" Ronon and John asked at the same time.

"Well I…I…," desperately he raked his genius mind for a way to backup his claim. Then it hit him, "I invent stuff remember?"

"Yeah the toaster camera," John said.

"Well I can get you some cool…gadgets," he said, "Is that the right word?"

John looked at Ronon before saying, "What kind of gadgets?"

"Uh…I have a heat sensor and a grapple pistol."

"I can fly, I don't need one of those," John said.

"I do," Ronon stated.

Rodney perked up, "And there's more, I've got special shields and lasers that can cut through steel and…oh! I just finished constructing a device that can let you breathe in water."

"Cool!" John couldn't help but exclaim, earning a look from Ronon

"Alright, we'll buy some of your inventions," Ronon conceded, "and let you live _if_ you swear to tell no one about tonight or who we are."

He nodded eagerly, "I swear!"

"Good, now get out of here."

John laughed as the jittery reporter nearly beat his own record as he fled from the mansions. "You really wouldn't have killed him right?"

"Don't tell him that," Ronon said with a smile.

"My lips are sealed."

* * *

Elizabeth hefted up a small bag of groceries while tucking another bag under her arm. That one held her uniform which she had carried with her in case she had needed to stop some criminal. The doors to the lift opened and she was greeted with the sight of John Sheppard already inside. 

They hadn't talked much in the two months since he had discovered her secret, except for the occasional hello in the hall way or the thump of her broom on the ceiling in an effort to get him to turn down the noise. That had led to him knocking on her door and stealing her broom.

Feeling more than a little uncomfortable, Elizabeth slowly walked onto the lift and stood as far to the side as she could. "I'm not going to bite, you know," he replied, "I only bite if I'm really into it."

She let out a groan of disgust, "Are you ever serious?"

"Only when I have to be."

"I read in the _Gazette_ that the Red Eagle and the Black Steel stopped a bank robbery last night," she said, changing the subject.

"I also read that the White Shadow foiled a museum boost," John replied, "Impressive."

"I'm sure she would say thank you."

There was a pause before he said, "Of course she didn't have to do that one alone."

Elizabeth sighed and wanted to say something but the ever present security camera was the constant reminder that they couldn't talk about these things in public. The lift beeped and the doors opened for Elizabeth's floor. "Good night, Mr. Sheppard," she said as she exited the lift.

A small package rested outside her door, making her frown. She hadn't ordered anything had she? Maybe it was something from work.

She picked it up and dropped her load on the kitchen table. Something rattled inside the box, making her even more curious. She broke the seal and tipped the box over to dump it into her palm. The chunky, silver rock touched her skin and she cursed her mistake.

Her stomach churned and every limb felt heavy. The sound of footsteps made her look up and she saw the fist flying towards her before it struck her cheek. Her weak body struck the table before it slithered to the floor. She lay there with every joint throbbing and hardly able to move as she watched a hand pick up the stone.

"Peculiar thing, this little rock isn't it?" Nathan said as he admired the crystal, "It was while me and Kolya were studying it that the accident occurred and gave us our powers."

Elizabeth whimpered and started to crawl along the floor in an attempt to escape.

"It was his idea, you know, to see if our powers would carry on," he continued, "I always knew he was jealous that I was the only one that succeeded." He tossed the stone in the air and caught it in his palm, "You were eight when I showed you this. I remember you were sick for hours afterwards and that's when I knew your weakness."

Nathan reached down and picked her up of the floor by her collar, "You shouldn't have changed, Elizabeth," he delivered a hard punch to the face which sent her back to the floor, sprawling. "You should have obeyed me." Now he kicked her in the ribs which made her cry out in pain. Smiling at his success, he kicked her again and again each shout of her agony giving him even more joy.

He stopped his assault and bent down to her level, "And to think I once thought of you as my pride and joy, now I'm going to fix the mistake I made."

Bleeding and fighting for air, Elizabeth heard him pour something on the curtains of her windows, sofa and floor around the perimeter of her apartment. Now he came closer to her eye level and gave her an evil smile before flicking on the lighter. Her eyes went wide as he tossed it over to the sofa which blazed into life.

"I never wanted it to end like this," he admitted before walking out the apartment, leaving his only daughter to be cremated next to her weakness.

* * *

The alarms warned the residents in the apartment complex that there was a fire. Everyone raced down the stairwell carrying what possessions they could. Sirens blared in the distance as the fire department announced their coming arrival. 

"How do you think it started?" John heard someone ask as he watched the fire flicker through the windows of one apartment.

"I hope everyone got out okay," someone else said.

"This is so cool mommy!" a little boy shouted, "Wait till I tell the kids at school about this."

An old woman John had seen two months ago walked up to him, "You'll find what's missing at the source," she told him cryptically.

"What?" he asked, but she only gave him a smile.

Now his eyes searched the crowd for a familiar face which he failed to see. He looked up at the building to where the fire blazed from one floor, from one apartment.

Elizabeth.

John moved away from the crowd and walked towards the side of the building. Once he was out of their view, he took off in super speed mode into the complex. It took seconds for him to race up the stairs to reach apartment 3B.

Inside, the apartment was engulfed in flames. The fire had yet to reach the door but soon enough it too would be swallowed by the beast. He held his breath to keep from inhaling smoke and looked through the haze to find her.

Barely conscious, Elizabeth tried desperately to push herself towards the door but the smoke was so thick and her limbs so weak. Her head was spinning and she could barely breathe. She was so sleepy, was that from the crystal? Sleeping always helped before whenever she was affected by the stone, if she just took a little nap then she would wake up and get out of here.

Vaguely, she felt two hands pull her up off the ground and cradle her against a solid chest but then she was completely encased in darkness.

John raced out of the complex with her in his arms and he stopped about a block away to see how she fared. One cheek was bruised and swollen, blood tickled from the corner of her mouth and underneath her shirt he could see purple splotches of skin which indicated broken ribs. Shallow breaths moved her chest up and down lightly but her pulse was steady and she could breathe.

He ran as fast as he could to the safehouse and laid her down on one of the beds when he got there. He picked up the phone and punched in Ronon's number. It rang but the machine picked up instead. He hung up and tried again, no answer. He tried five times and left a message every time but Ronon never answered.

The fifth time he shouted, "Where are you overgrown Neanderthal?! Get your ass over to the safehouse, pronto!"

"Looks like we're on our own," John said to Elizabeth's unconscious form as he gave up on Ronon. "I'll be back in a minute," he promised her and left to gather up some medical supplies.

He returned and got to work fixing her up, applying salve to her bruises and wiping the blood off of her face. Her breaths were still weak which worried him. At times he would stop and watch to make sure her chest still rose and fell evenly. "You better not die," he said to her as he rubbed the ointment on her swollen cheek, "I promise, if you live, I'll let you break my stereo," he chuckled a little, "but if you die, I swear I'll crank up the music so loud I _will_ go deaf. So in order to save my ears and the sanity of our neighbors, you've gotta live, alright?"

Elizabeth didn't say anything but he decided to take her silence as a yes.

* * *

Ronon arrived at the safehouse at the same time Rodney McKay did. "What are you doing here?" he asked upon arrival. 

"Your friend asked me to come this morning, said he needed help," he replied as he stood in front of the gate clutching a little bag.

He let out a sigh of discontent and grudgingly opened up the gate and led him into the house. The house seemed empty as John wasn't waiting for them in the open foyer. They followed the stairs and started opening doors. Ronon flagged Rodney's attention when he saw John asleep in a chair in one of the bedrooms. He slammed the door shut to startle John awake.

"Geeze, be quiet," he whispered harshly while rubbing his stiff neck.

"What's going on here?" Ronon asked.

"If you had answered your phone you'd know," John replied and pointed to the still sleeping form on the bed. "Check on her," he told Rodney.

The reporter looked bewildered, "What do you expect me to do?"

"Well you're a doctor aren't you?"

"Not a medical doctor!" he shouted which earned a _SHHH!!!_ from John. "I said I'd give you high-tech gadgets not play doctor for your girlfriends!"

"She's not my girlfriend," he said, "and you must have something in that bag of tricks there to check her internals."

"Hold on a sec," he said and started to rifle through his sack. He pulled out a small scanner, "This should do it."

He turned on the scanner and used the small wand to check the woman's ribs, "They're fractured it looks like but oddly enough they seem to be healing."

"That's a relief," John said, "Then she should be alright."

"Who is she anyways?"

"Meet the White Shadow," he replied.

Rodney stared at the beautiful unconscious woman on the bed with shock, "How many of you are there?!"

"Just us three as far as we know," John said.

"What happened to her?" Ronon asked.

"Well if you hadn't ignored my phone calls you wouldn't have to ask that."

"I wasn't home," he explained, "so what happened?"

"There was a fire in her apartment and I ran up and found her like this," he explained, "Obviously, Mr. Invisible paid her a visit."

"Mr. Invisible?" Ronon asked, "I thought you called him Invisiman?"

"Mr. Invisible sounds better."

"Guys," Rodney grabbed their attention, "She's waking up."

John walked back to the bed to see Elizabeth's green eyes opening a crack, "Hey," he said and sat down beside her on the bed, "Nap time's over."

She let out a groan and opened her heavy eyes all the way, "Where am I?" she asked and then her eyes found Rodney, "Who's he?"

"I'm Rodney McKay, the genius."

John rolled his eyes, "He's the reporter who took the picture of Teyla and Ronon kissing. He followed us here and found out our identities. We threatened him to keep him silent."

"Oh," she said and started to shut her eyes again.

"No, no, no, no," John said and pulled her up off the pillows, "It's time to wake up."

Elizabeth let out a small moan, "Am I healing?"

"Yes," he said.

"Good," she said and lay back against the pillows but didn't close her eyes.

"So, you gonna tell us what happened?"

"Do you always start conversations like this?"

"If I saved a woman from becoming barbecue I do," he replied, "So why does Mr. Invisible want to kill you? Ex-boyfriend?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "He's my father."

The three men eyed each other with shock, "What'd you do, forget to clean your room?" John asked in a light tone.

"No, I betrayed him."

"This sounds like a long story," Ronon mused.

"It is," she said, "but both of you should know exactly what we are and why we are here."

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Elizabeth was fourteen and reading a book on the second galactic war. Her books were her treasures, brought from her share of the cash her father would give her. Of course her earnings were never as much as her father's or Kolya's but she was the youngest child and they were the adults. Most of their shares had to go to bills and such. At least she assumed they did._

_"Put that trash down and get up," her father ordered, "We've got a job to do."_

_She sighed and put the book down like he had said. "What are we doing tonight?"_

_"There is a bank that just received 15 million credits," Kolya said, "and we're going to clean it for them."_

_"Is it…" she started to say something but stopped abruptly._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing," she replied vaguely. Last time she had suggested that perhaps they should let one bank keep their earnings she had earned two slaps on the cheek. _

_"Here is what we are going to do," Nathan Weir said as they stood outside of the bank, "I'll head inside and disable the alarm, Kolya will blackout the entire city that way the police will be too distracted to bother with us. And you," he pointed to his daughter, "You'll get the goods. There will be a guard so use this," he handed her a silver gun._

_Elizabeth stared vaguely at the gun in her hand, "You want me to shoot him in the leg?"_

_"Try the head, it's more permanent."_

_"You want me to kill him?!" she exclaimed staring at the gun with eyes as wide as saucers._

_"Yes," Nathan said, "It has to be precise this time. Remember last time, the guard recovered and we nearly got arrested."_

_"But I don't know…"_

_"Don't think too much about it," her father said, "It'll be a little hard at first but remember you're doing this for us."_

_She nodded meekly and stuffed the gun in her pocket. Its weight knocked against her hip and tapped out a constant reminder that innocent blood would forever be on her hands. She turned invisible and waited for her father's signal before entering the bank. The back up lights went dark and she knew Kolya had sent an electric pulse through the city's generators to knock out all the lights. _

_There was the steal safe, gleaming a polished silver, the same color of the moonlight streaming in through the window. The guard was there as well, on his radio asking about the lights. He was fairly young, perhaps in his thirties. With blonde hair peeping out of his black cap and dark brown eyes that looked black in the dark, she wondered over this man she would soon kill. A small gleam encircled one finger on his left hand. He was married. Did he have children too perhaps?_

_Elizabeth took the gun out of her pocket and aimed it at the man. The image of three little girls, dressed in a somber black standing in front of their mother as they said their goodbyes to their daddy for the last time came to her mind. She could see him lying cold and still in a wooden coffin as a hundred mourners wept over their loss. _

_The gun began to shake in her grip and tears rolled down her cheeks. The veil of invisibility fell away and the guard stared at her in shock and held his hands in the air. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed and dropped the gun before sinking to her knees on the ground._

_"Hey," the guard said softly, "It's alright kid."_

_He was going to hug her but a shot rang out. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she watched a circle of blood blossom on the man's chest. She cried out as he fell backwards to the floor and she saw her father standing behind him, a flare of smoke billowing from the muzzle of the gun in his hand. _

_"I'm very disappointed in you, Elizabeth," Nathan said in a voice filled with disgust. _

_He proceeded to remove all the cash from the vault while Elizabeth wept over the guard's body. They returned to their hideout where she received three slaps from both men._

_"How could you do that?" he shouted, "You could have ruined the whole boost!"_

_"You're a murderer!" she cried out as rivers of tears fell from her eyes, "You killed someone!"_

_"I had too."_

_"No you didn't! You don't have to do any of this do you?" she asked, "You don't have to rob banks and stores for a living."_

_"What made you think we had to do this for a living?" Kolya asked with s smile, "Nathan, you're daughter isn't very bright."_

_"I won't do this anymore," Elizabeth declared, "I won't be a criminal."_

_"It's too late for that."_

_He was right. Her entire life she'd held the bag while they poured money inside, disconnected alarm systems, distracted guards away from their posts by crying for her mother. In fact the only thing she hadn't done was drive the getaway pod and that was because she wasn't able to drive yet._

_"I'm leaving," she said and turned to her father, "Come with me, Dad, let's stop breaking the law and find honest work."_

_"Honesty may make you feel warm and gooey inside but it doesn't make you rich," he replied._

_"Please," Elizabeth begged, "I don't want to turn you in to the police."_

_Both men sat up straighter, "You wouldn't dare turn in your own father."_

_"In order to stop you, I would."_

_Nathan shook his head and walked over to a cabinet resting against the wall, "I never thought this would happen, and I had hoped to never have to use this." _

_He opened his palm to reveal a sparkling silver crystal. Remembering the time she had first been introduced to that stone, Elizabeth tried to flee but Kolya had already moved behind her and held her fast. Her heart pounded against her ribs as her father touched the crystal to her forehead. Immediately her stomach stirred in a twisted way, her head began to throb and every limb went weak._

_"We'll leave her here and do the museum boost," Nathan said and left his daughter on the floor._

_Certain that death was coming for her, Elizabeth struggled to escape from this prison. Sweat poured from her body as she crawled towards the door. She made it out side and gulped in lungfuls of fresh air. It did nothing to clear her head but it did steady her shaking limbs a little. She managed to use the bench to pull herself to her feet. Taking baby steps, she walked through the streets with a foggy mind. She had no idea where she was going just that she had to get away. _

_The toe of her shoe was caught in a street gutter and she felt herself falling. She held out her hands in front of her to save her face but her palms were scraped by the pavement. Her strength was completely drained from her and she lay there on the street. Her eyes slipped closed and she fell unconscious, a relief from this agony._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_She was warm now and resting on something soft. Voices drifted to her, "We need to help them. They are undergoing so much pain." It was a woman._

_A gruff voice of a man came next, "They have to; it will teach them to be above crime and to stop him."_

_"I understand what she is talking about though," another man said, "We had to help this one or she might have died."_

_"She's awake," the woman said and Elizabeth took that as permission to open her eyes._

_The woman sitting beside her on the comfortable bed was very beautiful with long black hair and silver eyes, the color of the moon. Her rosy cheeks rested above a dazzling smile, "Hello Elizabeth."_

_"How do you know my name?"_

_"I know much more about you," she said, "We all do."_

_The two handsome men, one of them bearded, came to stand closer to the bed and each gave her a smile. "What's going on?" she asked._

_"Have you ever heard of the Guardians?" the woman asked. Elizabeth nodded. "This may seem rather incredible, but we are the Guardians."_

_Elizabeth blinked in surprise before placing her head in her hands, "I must be delirious."_

_The woman laughed, "This is all very real. I'm Janista, this is Harnik," she pointed to the bearded man, "and Neftan."_

_"I'm sure you would like to know why you are here with us," Harnik said._

_"That thought did cross my mind."_

_"You see, originally there were four of us," Neftan explained, "but Kelitor betrayed us be creating humans with extreme powers."_

_"Like me and my father?" she asked._

_"In a way," Janista, "you see, most humans are too irresponsible to handle such powers, like your father and his partner Kolya. We had no choice but to banish him from Illaran, our home."_

_"But he chose to use his exile to his advantage," Harnik said, "by gaining power and prestige and swaying many governments to join him. So we cast to him a prophecy, one day we would choose three humans who would be gifted with powers to stop him."_

_Janista smiled at her, "You were my choice."_

_Elizabeth stared at her with shock, "Me?"_

_"Yes," she said._

_"That crystal that makes you ill is from our home, Illaran," Neftan explained, "Kelitor brought it with him as protection."_

_"There are two more like you out there," Harnik continued, "One day you will meet them and find a way to stop Kelitor."_

_"Ar…are you sure you chose the right person?" Elizabeth asked, "I mean I'm a criminal."_

_"You are only a criminal if that is your choice," Janista said wisely, "And I assure you that you can do this."_

_"You have already spent too much time here as it is," Harnik said._

_"You must go," Janista agreed, "and don't worry, Elizabeth, we will always be there to guide you."_

_She blinked and they were gone and she was back on the street where she had collapsed. Elizabeth was alone but she had hopes for the future. She would have to stop her father and Kolya but she had learned that she had a great responsibility. She couldn't burden anyone else with this and she couldn't place her trust in anyone except herself. This was her war and she was going to fight it alone._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"So you're saying we're these mythical superhumans from this prophecy?" John asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

Elizabeth's green eyes glared daggers at him, "How else would you explain the three of us? The fact that we share the same weakness should prove all of this true."

"You mean that the three of us are supposed to find this Kelitor and kill him?" Ronon inquired.

She nodded, "We are the Chosen."

"Cho…sen," Rodney murmured slowly making all of them turn their heads. He was busy dictating every word they said into a little notebook. "This will make a great story."

"Let me see that," John yanked the notebook out of his hands and flipped through, "Yeah nice piece of work here, Rodney, I'd hate to see anything bad happen to it," he tore out a page, making Rodney squeak in outrage, "Oh look what I did, I'm so sorry let me…" another page was removed, "I just can't seem to stop myself, I'd better give this back to you before….uh oh," another series of pages was ripped from the notebook. "Sorry about all of that," John said as he handed the much thinner notebook back to Rodney who fumed bitterly.

"You'll pay for that!" the reporter declared.

"What you gonna do, sue me?" he challenged, "You swore you wouldn't tell anyone about us."

"I was going to remove your names," he insisted.

"You can't tell anyone about any of this," Ronon stated, "Not one word. And your gadgets will be rewarded," he handed Rodney a slip of paper. Once he read the six figured number, he nearly fainted.

"Thank you!" he blessed and kissed the check.

"Get out of here," Ronon said after rolling his eyes.

"I'm going," he assured them as he grabbed his bag and gave a nod to Elizabeth, "A pleasure meeting you."

"Since our building has gone up in smoke, do you mind if we stay here?" John asked Ronon for Elizabeth.

He shook his head, "Stay as long as you like but right now I have to get back to work."

"Go on then," John said, staring at him suspiciously. It was little early to be going to the AIB so he had to wonder where Ronon was really going.

"I don't plan on staying here any longer than necessary," Elizabeth declared and began to get out of the bed, "I never rely on anyone other than myself."

"A fact I admire and hate you for," John replied as he shoved her back to the mattress, "You're hurt, you may be healing but you still need rest."

"I'm fine, I just need…"

"You do understand that you are dead, right?" John stated, "Everyone thinks you were in your apartment when it burned, so basically you're toast."

Cold realization entered her eyes, "You mean I have no where to go?"

"That's right, so I suggest you rest up cause you're going to be staying here for a long time with me."

She hated to admit it but he was right. Her ribs still throbbed and she was still tired and weak. There was no energy left to fight and it was true, to Atora she had died in that fire. Once she was better she would start again somewhere else but right now she was grateful for his help.

"There is something I'd like to ask," she said.

John stood next to her bed with his arms crossed and a smile on his face, "Shoot."

"Now that I am going to live can I break your stereo?"

TBC

* * *

A/N: Tell us what you think. Next chap: Teyla gets into some serious trouble, John reveals some of his past to Ronon which leaves him with a difficult decision, and two people will team up together. 


	6. Let Me Go

Disclaimer: We own nothing

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: This lovely long chapter is the end of part one of this story, but don't worry the journey will continue and it will get better. Shweir fans will enjoy this chapter though nothing too fluffy. Teyla/Ronon fans better have tissues in hand. You have been warned.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion:

Note: the title to this chap is the title of the song "Let me got" by 3 Doors Down

* * *

Chapter 6: Let Me Go

It had been few days after the fire and John was growing increasingly suspicious of Ronon. Now that he was in the safehouse permanently, it was easy to see that his friend was spending less and less time at his apartment which explained the ignored phone calls. No one works that late.

He had even begun to bail out on their nightly excursions around the city using his normal excuse that he had a ton of work. John wasn't buying it anymore.

He waited outside Ronon's apartment window and watched as he gathered his things to leave. Once the door closed, John waited in the air for him to leave the building. There was the chance that Ronon wouldn't hear the man flying above him, or at least not look up, it was slim but the only one he had.

He soared above slowly and followed Ronon's autopod through Atora with a keen eye, careful to be above any bystander's detection. Ronon stopped in front of tall apartment building and John saw he had a problem: how would he know which apartment Ronon was going to?

Seeing movement in one of the windows, he chose to investigate that. He floated outside and peered into a comfortable apartment with warm colors decorating the room. A woman was inside, carefully lighting candles to set the mood for the night. He recognized her instantly. Ronon was in a relationship with Teyla Emmagen!

He flew to the roof of the building where he had a view of the exit to the complex. He knew this would take hours but he wasn't going to let his friend make this mistake. He needed to confront this now.

It was early in the morning, almost 5:00, when John saw Ronon leave the building. No one was around, so he leapt down to the street and hit the ground as agile as a cat. "Hi buddy," he said cheerfully.

After recovering from his initial shock, Ronon's brown eyes glared at him menacingly, "What the hell are you doing here?! Are you following me?!"

"Yeah, I am," he admitted bluntly, "Course you didn't give me much choice since you've been disappearing on me."

"This is my personal life."

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?" John asked, "You are in a relationship."

"No, I didn't know that, thanks for enlightening me," he stated dryly.

"You don't get it, do you? This is serious."

"A relationship usually is."

"No, you don't understand," John began, "You have responsibilities, whether we are one of these Chosen like Elizabeth says or not, this can't go on. It's too dangerous."

Ronon rolled his eyes in disbelief, "I can take care of myself."

"I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about her."

He frowned, "What?"

John sighed and leaned against a light post, "Several years ago I started a relationship with a girl, Kyra," he solemnly smile at the memories, "I'd known her practically my whole life. She knew about my secret and convinced me to use my powers to help people." He pushed off the post and stared absently at the street, "I started chasing this crime lord, Kolya, and he didn't appreciate it.

"I don't know how it happened, he must have had me followed or something maybe with Daddy Invisible, but he found me." John balled up his fists, "He chained me to a wall with chains made from that damn rock, Illaran or whatever, and tortured me for hours. Then he brought Kyra out."

John's fists were clenched so tight know that the knuckles were white and his jaw was rigidly set, "That bastard, he…raped her, right in front of me. And then he killed her."

His hazel eyes, filled with deep sadness and anger, turned to his friend, "That's why I'm hunting him. Kyra…she didn't deserve that. I can't let her death go unavenged."

"I'm sorry about that," Ronon said, his voice filled with sympathy.

"Thanks," John said, "It was a long time ago and I've learned to live with it. But you see, I loved Kyra on some level, I know that, and because of that it got her killed. I don't know how you feel for Teyla but I'm telling you, pull out now before it's too late."

"Just because he did that to you doesn't mean it will happen to me," he defended.

"One day you will slip up," John stated, "Teyla isn't strong, she doesn't have super-sonic hearing and her skin isn't bullet proof. She is completely vulnerable to anything Kel throws at her. You don't want that on your conscience."

"Look, I'm sorry about Kyra and but I don't think that will happen to Teyla," Ronon assured him, "She can take care of herself."

Ronon walked a head of him and John watched him leave, shaking his head. _He just doesn't get it does he? I only hope it clicks before someone gets hurt._

* * *

Teyla was sitting at the table in her small kitchen a few cartons of cold takeout beside her had been ignored for a while, all her attention was focused on the papers spread out on the table in front of her. The lab tech's long hours of cracking the passwords on Kel's network had paid off.

Kel had been looking at the Illaren crystals, but there was definitely no mention of genetics research. She also found some proof that he obtained the crystals by illegal means…and was using them on illegal research. Teyla smiled, she was going to put this guy away for a very very long time.

Teyla leaned back and rubbed her eyes, she could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. She got up and went to the small bathroom and scrounged around the medicine cabinet for her pain pills. After taking two of them she walked back towards the kitchen and froze…the door to her apartment was open!

She whipped around and saw three men, dressed completely in black, closing in on her. Teyla spun into action by kicking one of them in the gut and delivering another a right hook in the jaw. She kicked the legs of the third man out from under him and he fell hard to the floor. Since all three of her captors were momentarily capacitated, Teyla raced over to her emergency transmitter.

"Jack, he's after me, Kel's after…!" her pleas were cut off when two steely arms locked around her.

Teyla kicked and bucked to try and get away but one of the other two men placed a cloth over her moth and nose. She had no choice but to breathe in the bitter fumes. Her head became filled with cobwebs and the world spun around her. At last, she fell into darkness.

* * *

Ronon was surprised when he was called in to the AIB late at night, he thought that a bomb had gone off somewhere, he was almost certain of it when he walked in and found the place in an uproar.

"Dex, get in here!" Jack called from above the chaos; Ronon could tell he was not in a mood to be trifled with.

"What happened?" Ronon asked once the door to Jack's office was shut and the roar from the crowd was dulled a little.

"Emmagen was doing an investigation on Kel," Jack explained, "I know you are her partner but I told her not to tell you about it, apparently she found something big, something that Kel didn't like," Jack sighed before continuing, "I got a transmission from her, all she said was that Kel was after her than it was cut off, I sent some investigators to her apartment and it was a mess…you can see where I'm going."

"Teyla's been kidnapped!" Ronon exclaimed even though Jack had explained it thoroughly. He actually felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach, the only thought in his mind was to find Kel and tear him apart.

"We're doing everything we can to find her but we are having problems because Kel has deep pockets and knows how to hide people…Ronon where are you going?!" Jack called out just as the agent walked out the door.

* * *

Ronon burst into his mansion with such force that the chandelier quivered and a picture beside the door fell to the marble floor. He marched up the grand staircase, raced down the hallway and flung open to door to one of the living areas where John and Elizabeth were sitting together. Actually they appeared to be arguing over the stereo and John's loud music. Before he had opened the door he caught something about her wanting to break it.

Their fight abruptly ended as they both stared at their friend. "Is the city on fire?" John asked dryly.

"Teyla has been kidnapped by Kel."

John's face turned from humorous to serious, "What happened?"

"Apparently she has been doing some secret investigation on him," Ronon explained, "He's taken her captive."

"Calm down," John said.

"Easy for you to say your girlfriend isn't being held hostage by a mad man!"

"Girlfriend?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Now is not the time to start questing that," he hissed.

"Okay," she said, "but I do agree with John, you need to calm down. We can figure this out."

"How?!"

Elizabeth walked out of the room leaving the two men alone. "Where is she going?" Ronon demanded.

"Hell if I know," John replied.

She returned carrying several rolled up papers. Elizabeth dropped two of them and unfurled one on the coffee table. "What's this?" John asked.

"Plans for Kel's building."

"How did you get these?" he asked in an impressed tone as he and Ronon both took seats around the table.

"Being a secretary means you are given many important documents which also means that no one notices any illegal copying. I had Rodney bring them from my desk yesterday."

"Elizabeth Weir you are a dirty criminal," John declared with a smile.

"Focus please," Ronon said.

"Okay, focusing," John replied. He turned to Elizabeth, "Do you have a plan?"

"As a matter in fact, I do."

* * *

Teyla was tied to a cold metal chair in a small room with one solitary light dimly shining above her head. She still felt a little groggy from the drugs they had used on her and her mind still felt fuzzy. It was hard to think. Where was she? Was she in Kel's building or had he carted her off to some other warehouse? 

The door opened with a creak and light spilled into the room before being extinguished again when the door was shut.

"Are you enjoying yourself Agent Emmagen?" Kel asked with smug smile on his face.

"Well the accommodations leave something to be desired," Teyla replied flippantly, "but other than that I'm fine."

It was hard to see but Teyla was fairly sure he didn't care for her dry comment. "You're sarcasm amuses me," he said in a dark tone.

"You do know that the AIB knows where I am," she said, "they will come for me and you'll have to enjoy the luxuries of prison."

Kel smiled, "Do you see me shaking with fear?"

"Jack will find the papers, evidence I have against, in my apartment."

"You mean the papers that _were_ in your apartment," Kel said, "I had my men confiscate all of your evidence from your apartment."

A sick feeling began to form in the bottom of Teyla's stomach as his dark look became more terrifying. "I'm afraid you have been the victim of a mad man's kidnapping. A peeping tom has finally taken the last step. You will be missing for days and then found by the police. One of your neighbors will be arrested for your tragic murder."

"You can't…" she began to say.

"I can't do that?" he finished for her and his smile grew, "It's already begun."

* * *

Atora sparkled with millions of twinkling lights when night fell on the city. The heart of Kel Enterprises stood tall in the moonlight, its golden sphere shining like a dark sun in the night.

A black figure landed gracefully on top of the ball and pulled pushed his wrist transmitter, "Red Eagle to White Shadow, I'm in place."

From the front of the building, the bushes quivered slightly but there appeared to be no one crouching inside them. "I see you Red Eagle."

"Can't say the same for you," he teased.

"Black Steel, are you ready?" Elizabeth asked.

Ronon was hidden behind a wall of crates at the back of the building and watched as two men put down their boxes and walked inside. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Good, let's go in."

Up on the top of the building, John had a bird's eye view of the security patrols below him. Beside him on the sphere was a strange object with a blue glow emanating from little slits. "Rodney, you better be a genius," he muttered as he closed his eyes and pushed the button.

The machine let out a whine and then John was thrown backward from the pulse. He slid on his back down the sphere and off of the building. "Not good."

He cart-wheeled through the air but managed to catch himself in time so he didn't splatter on the concrete but landed like a cat on his feet.

An invisible arm reached out and pulled him into the bushes. "I hate it when you do that," he whispered.

"Shh!"

The pulse that had pushed John off of his perch also knocked off all the lights in the building which distracted the guards on their posts.

"Let's go," Elizabeth pushed John's shoulder. They both emerged from the bushes and each tackled a guard.

One the other side of the building, Ronon slammed one guard into the wall of crates that tumbled like toy blocks. He slammed the remaining two guard's heads together and they crumbled to the ground. He could hear John and Elizabeth entering the building on the other side.

The building was completely dark. As Rodney had said, the pulse even knocked out the backup generators. "Do you see anything?" John asked Elizabeth.

She peered through the darkness with her piercing vision and pointed at the sight of four guards pondering over what to do.

"Ronon, you in any trouble?" John asked.

"Not yet, it's quiet."

"We've got four here, do you want us to wait?"

John's voice was picked up by the four men in wait and they immediately took a defensive stance. "Too late."

Elizabeth turned invisible while John flew behind them. He kicked out one of the guards while a second was punched by an unseen force. John delivered a hard right hook to a third guard, pushing him back so his head smacked against the wall. He failed to see the fourth guard who rammed the butt of his gun onto his skull.

John hit the ground, slightly dizzy. He did see his attacker go sailing through the air and hit the reception desk. Ronon's dark shape leered over him. "You alright?"

"Knocked off balance but I'll recover," he replied and accepted Ronon's hand so he could climb to his feet.

Elizabeth had reappeared and gave John a concerned glance before eyeing the room again, "It's empty."

"Good, now where do we go?"

"He wouldn't keep Teyla in one of the offices," Ronon said, "She'll be underground."

John gestured to the lift, "Going down?"

"The pulse will have knocked them offline," Elizabeth said.

"Great, that leaves us the stairs," he said without enthusiasm.

"What's your problem?" Ronon asked, "You can go down them with lightning speed."

"It's too easy."

The team chose to stay together as they descended the stairs. They stopped in the underbelly of the building, a dirty room crisscrossed with pipes and machinery.

"There's a ladder," Elizabeth pointed to the far end of the room, "Teyla is probably down there."

Ronon was stoic and didn't seem to hear her.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"We're not alone."

Elizabeth scanned the room, searching for the bearer of the voices Ronon was hearing. She saw two skeletal figures at first, climbing up from the manhole on the side of the room. She pulled back her vision slightly and her heart raced at what she saw.

"It's my father and Kolya," she whispered, "They're here."

* * *

Kel returned and paced around Teyla for several minutes twirling a silver knife in his hands. At last he paused in front of her and smiled with malice, "Your neck is quite small," he mused, "It would take but a quick swipe to cut your veins."

Teyla swallowed a little but refused to show him that she was afraid. Her brown eyes betrayed nothing to him.

He held the knife up to her throat, ready to deliver that final swipe.

Suddenly, the lights flickered then died and didn't revive themselves. Kel frowned and walked over to the door. "What's going on?" he shouted to the guards.

"We don't know, sir."

Teyla smiled, "I told you they'd come for me."

He was in no mood for her smug attitude and rammed the handle of the knife against her temple, banishing her to unconsciousness.

One of the guards came racing back, waving a flashlight and gasping for breath. "Sir," he huffed, "There are two infiltrates. One of them is by those crime lords you've been interested in."

"Kolya and Weir," he said, "What is the other?"

"It's those mutants from the newspapers."

Kel's blood froze in his veins, "They are here"

"Yes sir."

His head of security turned to him, "Mr. Corden, I suggest we get you out of here through the underground tunnel."

Kel nodded, "Lead the way, we'll leave Agent Emmagen here, she must be what they are after."

As his men pried open the security hatched and helped him inside, Kel boiled over his missed chance. Emmagen would live and he would still have to wait for the day to get even.

* * *

"Kolya's mine," John said in a dark tone that left Elizabeth wondering. "Ronon, you go after your girlfriend, Elizabeth and I will handle them."

"Fine," he said and jumped down off the small balcony they were on to head towards the stair case.

Elizabeth stared at the spot where her father was, watching as he got closer and closer. She remembered his face as he weakened her with the crystal and torched her apartment. It brought back the memory of when she was younger and how he had left her to die then.

"Come on," John said with a shake of her shoulder. It brought her back to reality but failed to remove the twisted feeling in her stomach.

She followed John through the maze of machinery, listening to the voices of her former partners in crime. The first face they saw was Kolya's and he instantly recognized her costume. "Elizabeth, I thought you were dead."

"You thought wrong."

Her father appeared at his side with an armful of some piece of machinery. He dropped it at the sight of his still living daughter, "You're supposed to be dead."

"As you can see she's still kicking," John added.

Kolya frowned at his voice as he ran through his memory searching for the source of familiarity. "I'll take the red one, you take her."

They squared off, ready for the fight that all four of them had been anticipating for a very long time.

* * *

Ronon slid down the ladder and leapt to the ground. A dark corridor greeted him with a waft of cold air. His presence had already been detected as he heard five guards come racing down the hallway.

He molded himself to the wall, his uniform blending in with the shadows. He held out an arm and the first guard who came charging slammed into it and crumbled to the floor. The other four men cocked their guns and took fire. Ronon stood there and let the bullets bounce off his skin for several moments before springing into action.

He kicked one man in the stomach, knocking him into another guard so they both toppled over. One tried to whack him in the face with his gun which succeeded in stunning him. Together, the two men standing tried to punch him but only managed to hurt their fists. He picked up the one who hit him with the weapon and threw him down the hallway.

The two men who had fallen before climbed to their feet and the three of the squared off around him. It was several minutes of punching and kicking before all three lay on the ground unconscious.

Ronon continued on his way down the corridor and met the thrown guard. He was moving slightly so he gave him a kick in the head to incapacitate him again.

The first step to finding Teyla was complete.

* * *

Up in the basement, Elizabeth and John engaged into their struggles. Nathan tried to swipe out his daughter's legs but she jumped out of the way. She gave him a punch which drove him backwards. He turned invisible so he could get a head start but she followed suit and gave chase.

Kolya gave the first blow by kicking his adversary in the gut. John fell backwards, giving him time to race into the forest of machinery. John climbed to his feet and took flight. He scanned the room until he spotted the movement he was looking for and then landed in front of Kolya.

The crime lord stared at him for several moments before smiling a little, "I remember you now. You were that foolish, flying man I taught a very painful lesson to years ago. Sheppard, wasn't it?"

John's fists clenched into tight balls and his hazel eyes darkened with his growing rage. Kolya's smile grew, "You must have been seeking revenge all of this time."

"It's not like I had anything better to do," he replied with malice lacing his tone.

"I'm happy to oblige you then," Kolya said and readied his fists.

John took a similar stance but surprised him by kicking out his legs. He then leapt on top of him and proceeded to hammer his face with his fists. Kolya managed to punch John in the face and then kicked him off of him. They both climbed to their feet and faced each other again. Kolya wiped a thin line of blood off of his bottom lip and then eyed Sheppard.

"This won't be easy…I'm glad."

* * *

Ronon raced through the hallways wishing he had Sheppard's speed so he could get this done faster and Teyla would be safe sooner. Guards continued to appear out of different rooms bearing their weapons. One threw a knife at him which hit his cheek but didn't leave a scratch as it clattered to the floor.

He retrieved the knife and tossed it back at the guard. It pierced his shoulder and he cried out with pain. Ronon pushed him back into the room with five other guards and closed the door. He punched the panel so it burst into a shower of sparks and locked the door.

Two other guards appeared in the hallway and fired at him with their guns. He swatted away the bullets and rammed into them. He tossed one onto the wall and punched the other hard in the face. Five more guards appeared and he picked up one of the discarded guns and fired at them.

Four of them fell but he aimed at one fleeing so it bit into his leg. The guard tried desperately to crawl away as Ronon walked towards him. He picked him up and the guard began to whimper in fear.

"Where is she?" Ronon asked.

All he got was more snivels.

"Where is she?" he asked again in a more forceful tone.

"I…in there," he pointed to a metal door down the corridor.

Ronon gave him a hard smack in the head before dropping the guard to the ground. He ran to the door and opened it to find Teyla, tied and slumped over in her chair.

His heart skipped a beat as he feared the worst and he quickly raced over to her side. Breathing a sigh of relief as he felt her strong pulse and that her only ailments was a bump on the head, Ronon untied her and scooped her up into his arms.

* * *

Elizabeth continued to chase her father through the paths twisting through the machinery. She lost him suddenly when he ducked down one lane so she stopped to try and pick up his trail again.

Nathan leapt down from a device he had climbed up on and shoved her to the ground. He picked her up off the ground and slammed her into a machine and then pushed her into the other wall of instruments.

Elizabeth whipped around, breaking free of his hold, and stuck him in the face. Nathan recovered and turned invisible again. Dying to catch her breath, she followed and searched out for him again.

Nathan disappeared down another path of machines and saw an exit. Elizabeth climbed on top of one mechanism and saw her father heading out of the metal forest. She leapt from machine to machine, following his path.

She grabbed a thick hanging wire and swung in front of him. Nathan's face twisted with rage and he leapt at his daughter. She let out a cry of surprise as they both fell back onto a large glass window on the floor.

With a crack, the glass broke and both father and daughter tumbled down into the darkness.

John heard her shouts and it distracted him from his face off with Kolya. Seizing the golden opportunity, Kolya kicked John into a piece of heavy machinery and raced off.

He was stunned for several moments and failed to see which direction Kolya went. Once he recovered, John was torn between following his old enemy and finding his possibly hurt friend. It was an inner battle between revenge and friendship that was won over when he heard Elizabeth's struggles.

Both Nathan and his daughter landed on the hard floor, dazed but unharmed. He recovered first and picked up a heavy metal pipe. She saw him raise the makeshift club and managed to roll out of the way before it hit the spot she had been laying in with a loud thud. Nathan continued to swing the pipe at her, finally succeeding in hitting her in the face.

Elizabeth crumbled to the ground and blacked out for a few seconds. Her eyes opened when he leapt on top of her and wrapped his fingers around her throat. She struggled for breath but her lungs were locked away from the oxygen she needed.

She stopped trying to pry loose his fingers and punched him in the face instead. Her move worked and he released her. Elizabeth gasped in several deep breaths of sweet air and choked as she moved away.

She found a sharp metal lining as Nathan picked up his pipe again. The sharp clink of metal striking metal sounded as they parried with their weapons. Nathan managed to kick his daughter back to the wall and she held up her metal stick in an effort to defend herself from his blow. Her father raced towards, wielding his club, prepared to beat her to death.

A sick sound of pierced flesh shocked them both. He had ran straight into her sharp weapon so it stuck out clean through to his back, blood dripping off it's sharp end. Elizabeth's chest rose and fell hard as she stared at his father's quivering, horror filled face.

He pulled himself out of the spear and plugged his wound with his hands. It was a useless effort. He knew he was dying.

Elizabeth dropped her weapon and raced over to his father when he fell to the ground. His breaths came in short gasps and blood bubbled up from his lips.

"Fin…finally…" he struggled to say with his last breath, "…y…you make…me…proud."

His green eyes closed just as her identical eyes filled with tears. Elizabeth dropped her forehead to his and let her tears fall. "Why couldn't you change?!" she sobbed, "Why couldn't you be a father?!"

Clutching her father's body, she let herself weep over what she had just done. "Elizabeth?" she heard John call but she didn't answer.

John saw the broken glass and raced over to see her crying over her father's body. He sighed of relief before leaping down into the room. Elizabeth's body was trembling from her sobs and he gently pulled her away from her father and held her in his arms.

"You didn't have a choice," he whispered.

"I know," she gasped between her cries, "but I didn't want this."

She buried her head into his shoulder and cried again as he lifted her into his arms and flew out of the room. John put her feet back on the ground but continued to hold her as he walked back to the entranceway.

Ronon was already waiting for him, holding Teyla. He saw Elizabeth's tear stricken face and instantly knew what had happened.

"Kolya got away," John said, "I'm going to take her back to the safehouse."

He nodded, "I'm taking Teyla home."

Ronon carried Teyla all the way to her apartment and laid her down in her bedroom. As he stared at her peaceful face he realized how tired he actually was. It wasn't the fight that left him so exhausted; it was the strain of his worry that plagued him.

The conversation with John the night before returned to him and added more weight to his shoulders. He sighed and brushed a light kiss on her lips and walked out of the room.

Teyla opened her eyes a crack and saw the dark figure leaving her room before drifting back into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next day the press was in an uproar, everyone knew something had happened at Kel's company but nobody knew the whole story and the AIB was keeping their mouths closed. Kel stared at the headlines with a mixture of anger and relief, nothing had gotten out and he'd been able to cover up even the tiniest hint of illegal activities, they had just come too damn close.

But the event hadn't been a total loss.

"Mr. Corden," Doria said through the intercom, "A Mr. Acastus Kolya is here to see you."

"Send him in," Kel replied and calmly waited for his guest to arrive.

The dangerous looking man only looked slightly uncomfortable in the expensive office. From what Kel had dug up, he was excellent at adapting to any situation.

"Mr. Kolya, have a seat," he gestured to the comfortable chair in front of his desk. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please," he said, frowning in confusion.

Kel poured two glasses of brandy and handed one to his guest. He remained standing instead of returning to his desk, "I'm sure you are wondering why you are."

"Yes I am."

"First of all, I wasn't sure if you wished to collect the body of your friend," Kel said, "If not I have the means the dispose of him."

Kolya shrugged, "The man was stupid enough to die, why should I honor him?"

Kel smiled a little, "you and me share a lot of the same views. Friends are meaningless, laws are too strict to follow and those damn Heroes the _Gazette_ loves are a nuisance."

"We do have a lot in common," Kolya said.

"Yes we do, and I understand you know some information on the Heroes."

He nodded, "The woman is named Elizabeth Weir; she was Nathan's daughter. The flying one is John Sheppard. I raped and killed his woman years ago when he tried to stop my operations."

Kel took a sip of his brandy. "I've done research on the large one. I believe he is Ronon Dex, heir to Dex Corporations fortune. When my experiment poisoned Sateda, his entire family was killed. I believe he has been seeking revenge ever since."

Kolya put down his empty glass and stared at the business man. "What does any of this have to do with me?"

Kel walked over to his desk and pulled a heavy metal box out of a drawer. He placed it in front of Kolya and opened it. Inside was a chunky silver crystal that was all too familiar.

"This is the crystal that gave me my powers," he said.

"Yes it is," Kel said, "this crystal gives 22 percent of humans powers when it enters their systems. My plan is to distribute this around the galaxy, putting it in all of my major products. The infected will be offered positions by me in my research. Soon I will have an army of these super humans and they will protect me from the Heroes."

"What's in it for me?"

"You help me in this, I will make you my partner," Kel stated, "You will get 50 percent of the profits as well as the protection from the Heroes."

Kolya circled the rim of the empty crystal glass with his finger and pondered over this, "You are offering me a position working beside you?"

"Yes."

He pursed his lips before nodding, "Alright, I'll do it."

Kel smiled, "Excellent. Together, the Heroes won't be able to stop us."

* * *

It had been two days since their mission and Elizabeth had been quiet since. John was concerned but chose to give her some space. Ronon had been busy checking on Teyla and working at the AIB so they had been alone in the mansion ever since.

It was late at night when John decided to go check on Elizabeth. He knocked lightly on her door and heard no answer. There was no rustling go bed sheets or any sound of movement at all. He opened the door and saw that her room was dark and empty except for the moonlight drifting from the open window.

He raced to the window but saw nothing but bushes on the ground. When he saw that she hadn't flung herself out of the window, a suspicious thought entered his mind. On the side of the window was a drain pipe. It wouldn't be ideal for climbing but if a person could use it as hold to reach the ledge over the window. Since her room was on the third floor, she could easily pull herself up to the roof.

John took flight and sure enough, Elizabeth was sitting on the roof with her knees tucked up to her chest staring out at the mansions and the skyline city.

"Next time tell someone if you want to pretend you're a bird so I don't have a heart attack, Sparrow," he teased lightly and took a seat beside her.

Elizabeth didn't say anything just continued to stare at the city in front of her.

"It's cold out here," he said, "Why don't we go back inside?" Still nothing. He sighed, "Elizabeth…"

"I hated him," she said absently making John blink in surprise, "But I loved him. He was my father, I had to love him."

"Yes," John nodded understanding.

"I begged him," Elizabeth continued, "I begged him to stop stealing and change but…but he wouldn't…he couldn't."

"You couldn't force him to change," he said, "It was his choice."

She didn't seem to hear him. Instead, she said, "He wasn't always mean to me. He could be nice." Her green eyes turned inward to her memory and reflected her sadness, "When I was little he used to give me little treats when I helped him around the apartment, giving him wires and casings for bombs."

"Sounds like you had a fun childhood," he said dryly.

"He wasn't much of a father," she agreed, "but he was the only one I had," Elizabeth ducked her head back down, "and I killed him."

John saw she was shaking either from the cold or her grief and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to still her quivering. "I never really had parents," he said.

She looked up at him, "You didn't."

He shook his head, "My father died when I was seven. He was what kept the family together. He was the one who grabbed a ladder when I accidentally flew onto the roof and was too afraid to come down. When he died, my mother didn't know what to do. We had no money and she was always afraid someone would take me away. She left me at an orphanage a few months after his death."

"That's terrible," Elizabeth said with sympathy.

John shrugged, "I never blamed her. She didn't know what else to do. There was no one there to protect us. She felt she didn't have a choice."

He brushed a curl away from her face, making her meet his eyes again, "Our parents aren't always our greatest role models. I find its better we depend on ourselves but you have to remember you don't have to do this alone. It's okay to ask for help."

Elizabeth nodded, "You want me to stay with you and Ronon don't you?"

"I didn't say you have to, but I think it's the best option."

She turned back to the skyline and sighed, "Alright, I'll stay."

John smiled, "Good, now how about we get off this roof?"

Elizabeth looked down at the ground wide eyed now, "I forgot how much I don't really like heights."

He chuckled and snagged her around the waist, "Good thing I can fly then."

John hovered outside her window and helped her back inside before climbing in himself. He wished her good night before leaving her alone. Even though her heart was still wounded from what she had been forced to do, it had healed a little. At last she had a friend.

* * *

_The Black Sun _was a popular bar near Ronon's apartment that he frequented whenever the need for a stiff drink came around, the fiasco with Kel and Teyla still in the papers was a pretty good reason to need something potent which is why John guessed right that he would find his friend there.

Ronon was at the bar drinking something that looked like it would do the trick; John hopped on to the stool next to him, "Hello sunshine."

Ronon glared at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find a good a good drink only to learn you'd ordered them all."

"I got here five minutes ago."

John rolled his eyes, "I mean over the past few days you've been here all the time."

"No I haven't."

"Please, Elizabeth and I were thinking about changing your mailing address to here."

"You're hilarious," Ronon said sarcastically.

"And you're avoiding something," John pointed out, "now tell me what it is."

Ronon was quite for a moment, "You."

John was more than a little surprised by that, "Me?"

"Yes you," Ronon explained, "ever since Teyla got kidnapped by Kel I've been hearing your voice in my head."

"What am I saying?" John asked.

"I told you so."

John was confused, "What did you say?"

Ronon sighed, "No, you are saying 'I told you so' to me."

John nodded, "Okay so why is the me in your head saying 'I told you so' to you?"

The older gentleman on the other side of Ronon that had been talking to the equally old bartender looked at John, "That isn't confusing," he said sarcastically.

Both Ronon and John turned to the men a little annoyed they were listening, "I thought only girls were eavesdroppers," John said.

The bartender glared at him, "Humph ten years ago you wouldn't have dared be smart at me son."

John sighed and turned back to Ronon, "Good now I'm insulting the elderly," he went back to business, "Now what is the problem?"

Ronon shook his head, "You were right getting involved with someone the way we are…" Ronon sighed, "…she almost died and there wasn't anything I could have done, I wasn't in control and with the gifts we have we _need_ to be in control."

"I understand more than you know," John told him, "but Kolya killed Kyra to get at me, Kel went after Teyla because she was investigating him."

"Exactly," Ronon explained, "with Kyra you had to make sure your enemies didn't learn you were close, with Teyla I have to make sure she isn't going after _them_, I can't protect her from herself."

"What are you going to do, lock her in her room?" the old guy asked.

John turned to him annoyed, "Excuse me, private conversation here." He turned back to Ronon, "You can't keep her from investigating; she's an AIB agent for goodness sakes."

"I know that, and I can't watch her every minute," Ronon continued, "…but if I walk away I won't have to worry about my enemies going after her to hurt me."

John was silent for a moment, "Then you have to walk away, it is the best thing for her."

"It's just…" Ronon began, "…I love her."

John's eyes widened in surprise, "Even if you love her, if you stay with her you might kill her, walk away Ronon, it's your job to protect people."

"I have to cut in," the bartender said, "the assumption you two are making is that all of this _might_ happen, you can't predict the future and if you leave her you'll only hurt her and yourself and nothing might happen in the first place."

"Excuse me," John said annoyed, "you don't know us, you don't know anything about us so who are you to judge?"

"Henry and I have lived at lot longer than you have," the bartender said gesturing to his friend, "and we know a thing or two about mistakes," he pointed at Ronon, "and if you leave her you will be making a mistake."

John's anger showed, "Ronon this is your decision," he pointed to the bartender, "not _your_ decision, or_ your_ decision," He said pointing to the guy names Henry, John turned back to Ronon, "It is_ your_ decision."

"Hey," Henry piped in, "Nerrick was just trying to give your friend some advice, and I'll give you some for free, keep your mouth shut and the universe will be a better place."

"Right back at you buddy," John replied.

"John you're being baited by an eighty year old man," Ronon told his friend.

"He won't shut up!"

"And I'm sixty-three," Henry said.

"My mistake," Ronon replied he was starting to get annoyed now as well.

John decided to just ignore the two eavesdroppers, "Ronon you need to decide what would be best for her."

Ronon was silent for a moment, "If I leave her, I'll hurt her."

John nodded, "If you stay you might kill her."

"And the sky might fall while your at it," Nelson piped in.

John sighed ready to punch out two old men, "Why don't we find someplace else to talk?" He suggested to Ronon. Both men quickly left the bar, eager to leave the older men behind.

The bartender turned to his friend, "He's going to make a mistake and he doesn't even know the consequences."

His friend nodded, "Janista said that they still needed guidance."

Neftan sighed, "I know Harnik, I just wish that I could tell him what will happen, that he will leave behind so much more than a girl with a broken heart."

* * *

Teyla had spent the past few days putting her apartment to rights, abating her brother's fears, and finding ways to fill her time since Jack told her under no circumstances was she allowed to come back to work for at least a week, two if she complained.

She'd been excited when Ronon suggested that she come over, they hadn't really talked since the incident and she could tell something was on his mind. Teyla was prepared to start reassuring him that she wasn't going nearly get herself killed again.

"Hey," she said once he opened the door and kissed him softly, "I'm glad you called me, Jack still won't let me come back and my brother won't leave me alone for five minutes he just keeps coming over and calling me."

"He has a good reason," Ronon pointed out, "you nearly got yourself killed, I'm surprised I would have thought you'd be afraid to leave your apartment after what you went through."

"I'm more afraid of the fact that Kel has the resources to be able to cover everything up so quickly so now that it is his word against mine about what happened," Teyla explained, "Kel won't come after me again, the AIB is watching him closely and if he pulled anything on me he would get arrested in a second and Kel knows this."

"You should have been more careful," Ronon said.

"I was doing my job," Teyla defended herself, "I knew what I was getting into when I investigated Kel but I don't regret it for a second and would do it again if asked," she saw Ronon's face and quickly continued, "but Jack would never let me or anyone else get in that situation with Kel again."

Ronon just nodded and Teyla could tell that there was more on his mind than what happened with her and Kel "Is something wrong?" Teyla asked, "I know what happened is troubling but you seem to be thinking about something else."

Ronon hesitated before speaking, "I'm going to be leaving Atora."

Teyla nodded, "Okay, when will you be back?"

"I don't know."

Teyla frowned at that, "Is something wrong? Did something happen with a family member or a friend?"

"No it isn't anything like that," he explained.

"Then where are you going?"

Ronon was silent for a moment, "I can't tell you."

That was when things clicked into place, "Can't or won't?" Teyla asked, Ronon didn't say anything, "I see," Teyla said her sadness hanging on the words as she turned towards the door.

"Teyla…"Ronon began.

"No," Teyla interrupted, "I don't want to hear you excuses or your lies it just makes me sick that you don't have the courage to just come out and tell me that you don't want to be with me, that you have to wrap it up with excuses!"

"I didn't want any of this to happen," he said lamely.

"You didn't want what to happen?!" she asked not really wanting an answer, "getting into a relationship with me or handling the break up this way?!"

Ronon didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry."

Teyla nodded, "I'm sorry too, I'm sorry I ever thought you cared."

She rushed out the door letting it shut behind her, Ronon sighed pressing his forehead against the closed door and finally slamming his fist against it. He heard the elevator bell ding as Teyla stepped into to it in her effort to rush away.

Right now his gifts were a curse in more ways than one; he had to push the woman he loved away because of them. His supersonic hearing also picked up a sound that made his heart ache, he heard Teyla crying the elevator slowly went down leading toward the exit of the building and to her walking out of his life.

Ronon hated to hear her cry.

* * *

The safehouse was in shambles now that everyone was busy packing. It had begun when Elizabeth decrypted a card she had stolen from Kel months before she had joined the group.

"He wants to spread Illaren crystals using his products," she explained while showing them her data, "It says here that 22 percent of humans will receive powers from this. We can't let this happen. It's our duty."

"I thought we were supposed to find this Fourth Guardian person?" John had asked.

"We are but the Guardians gave us these powers because only we, and we alone, are responsible enough not to abuse them. These super humans will use them for their own gain."

They never got to plan their second attack on Kel Enterprises. Rodney had showed up with news from other planets about strange humans receiving powers. Now they had to pick a planet and venture there to stop the empowered humans before they did too much damage.

Ronon had been quiet for the past few days and John knew that he had broken things off with Teyla. Elizabeth and John tip-toed around him and made a silent vow not to mention her name.

The day before their planned departure, Rodney arrived with a newspaper and a smile. "You have a new name guys."

"What tuity-fruity name did they cook up for us now?" John asked as he tossed a box down in the marble foyer, "The Super Dupers? The Color Trio?"

"Actually it's the Heroes League," he said proudly, "My own suggestion."

"Huh, that's not half bad," John admitted, "I like it."

"It does sound monumental," Elizabeth agreed as she set down her own bag of things.

"So where are you headed?" Rodney asked as he took a seat on one of the boxes.

"Kritora," Ronon said.

"Send me a transmission or something when you get there."

John grinned. "Why, are you going to miss us?"

"No!" he shouted but ducked sheepishly, "maybe a little. It's nice having someone trust me with a secret."

"We didn't have much choice," Ronon added.

"I guess, but I like giving you my inventions, it makes me feel more than just some washed up genius and a crappy reporter," he continued, "I almost feel like a part of your team."

"In a way you are," John said, "If it hadn't been for your gadgets we might not have rescued Teyla."

Rodney smiled, "Thanks." His eyes fell to his watch and he immediately grew alarmed, "Crap, I've got an hour till my deadline! I've got to go!"

John laughed as he scrambled out the mansion while both Elizabeth and Ronon cracked a smile. "So, you think we can do this?" John asked as they went back to packing, "Can we complete our destiny or whatever you call it?"

Elizabeth nodded, "We have to."

"If we do this together," Ronon added, "We can do anything. We're a team."

"No," John said, "We're a league. The Heroes League."

_I am so high, I can hear heaven  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me _

And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

Someone told me  
Love would all save us  
But, how can that be  
Look what love gave us

A world full of killing  
And blood spilling  
That world never came

And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do

And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away

And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away

And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away

"_Hero"-Nickelback_

FIN

* * *

This is a little preview for the next part of the Heroes League. It's a short story, we call it an episode. It's called Boys and Girls based off of the cong by Good Charlotte with the same name.

ANNOUNCER: The journey still continued as the Heroes League battles the super humans

ELIZABETH: The men of this planet have been leaving their wives and girlfriends abruptly, some have just disappeared.

ANNOUNCER: But the real controversy is within in the team.

JOHN: I hate living with a woman.

_Girls don't like boys_

_Girls like cars and money_

ELIZABETH: You don't respect me at all do you?!

_Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny_

JOHN: I can't believe this, look what she did!

RONON: (looks incredulously at John) she cleaned up.

_And these girls like these boys_

_Like these boys like these girls_

ELIZABETH: Ronon misses Teyla, can't you tell?

DESIREE: (to Ronon) I can make you forget. I can make you love me.

_The girls with their bodies _

_Like boys with Ferraris_

(Shot of John and Ronon fighting each other)

ELIZABETH: Have you both gone insane?

_Girls don't like boys_

_Girls like cars and money_

* * *

Here is another preview for a new trilogy we are coming out with soon called the War Trilogy. We like to call it our next Libra Trilogy so I think you will enjoy it.

JOHN (VO):

Survival. It's basic instinct in humans.

We are in a constant battle to ensure we make one last breath, one last heart beat.

We survive war, but it pushes us to do so many things.

It leads to anger… (Shot of Ronon and Teyla fighting)

Shortcuts… (Shot of Elizabeth in her holographic form)

Revenge… (Shot of Ronon's assassination attempt)

Hatred… (Shot of Teyla glaring at Ronon)

Betrayal… (Kinsey trying to kill John and Elizabeth)

Secrets… (Shot of Elizabeth inside the Library of Knowledge)

And if we fail, it leads to death (Shot of the Elites falling in battle)

(Shot of John meeting Elizabeth for the first time)

(Shot of Ronon killing Teyla's father)

(Shot of Teyla receiving her father's medal)

(Shot of the Library of Knowledge being destroyed)

This is the beginning.

* * *

A/N: Either part 2 or the War Trilogy will be coming soon. We have no idea which at this point but we hope you will be happy with either one. We know the preview fpr the War Trilogy is a little confusing we will be happy to answer your questions but mostly it's surprise. Please R&R. 


End file.
